Finding Home
by UrsaMajorStories
Summary: Nine years after she left, and he is still hopelessly bound to her. Spirits were never supposed to have feelings. So why did he? There is no way they could ever be together again. But he promised.
1. Chapter 1

_The past is in the past. Stop this._

He pleaded with himself. The last time he stood here he had lost something very precious to him. There was no way to retrieve it. No way he could possibly make it appear before him. No spirit has experience with losing something this valuable; none have ever dared to hang their treasured livelihood in the balance of something so volatile. The heart was a peculiar yet precious thing, and he went and lost it.

He cursed himself. If only he had known somehow. If someone had explained what love could do, what it could change. How could he defend himself against the only spell powerful enough to twist a spirit's heart from its owner? He was so young, far too young to understand what love was. And, spirits were not supposed to feel love.

Love was a dangerous, impulsive thing. It was never spoken of in the spirit world, for no one ever needed such a trivial thing. Everyone had material things to keep them occupied, something solid to hold onto. No one thought of any item that could be of more value than something that one could clutch in their hands. Except for one thing that was very real to spirits and humans alike: the heart. If another holds your heart, they hold your entire being. Your life would belong to them. And that is the thing that scares spirits the most. Life is a possession to spirits. They do not share lives with others. They live their lives for themselves. Most spirits guard themselves against anything that could threaten to take away what is theirs, especially love. But something changed the day that _she_ appeared.

Humans were the only thing that brought love into the world. That's why spirits saw them as ugly, disgusting. Humans endangered the spirit's selfish way of life. And he knew she truly endangered his. But it didn't matter, he didn't seem to care about danger when she was with him. He would gladly offer his life to save hers. Strange sensations took over his body every time he thought of her. An ache in his chest lingered as he saw her smile in his mind. That's how he knew his heart was gone, that insufferable ache that pulsed in its place.

The meadow grass seemed to laugh as it was tickled by the wind spirits. They were the only ones audacious enough to travel so close to the gate. It loomed in the distance. Miles away its gaping entrance beckoned for him to step closer. The temptation was strong, but he resisted for the moment. It was the only known opening between the human and spirit world. Sometimes he wished it was sealed that fateful day.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the wind spirts dance without a care. Their transparent faces were gleeful, for they had no one to care for but themselves. They seemed to mock him and his internal turmoil. The sun shone radiantly over the endless sky. He could fly far away from this place, but the memory of her rooted him firmly to the ground. As he stared beyond the expanse of grass, his thoughts started to wander. _I have to see her again. Somehow._

Lost deep in thought, he barely noticed the figure sprinting towards him. She was a rather tall spirit with billowy, brown hair and a smile that stretched across her face as she galloped through the meadow. Her feet slowed as she drew near him, stopping just behind him. He could hear the smirk in her voice as she spoke, "Aw, is the little, love-sick dragon yearning for his love?"

Without turning he acknowledged her, "What is it, Lin?"

"What in the world are you doing out here? Yubaba is practically screaming for you." She spoke a little too loud for his taste, but he could put up with it for the time being. He stood in silence until she stepped in front of him and crossed her arms, peering into his eyes as if searching for something.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You suck at conversations, Haku."

An amused huff was all she received in response. She rolled her eyes, for she knew if she pressed any further he would simply clamp his mouth shut. He was in one of his moods. So, she decided it was up to her to keep a line of discussion between them. Her eyes wandered the landscape as she walked to stand by his side. It was hard to see him still tied to this place after he had learned his true name. He had so much freedom at his fingertips, yet he refused to leave. That was so many years ago. Questions bounced around in her head like an angry swarm of wasps, stinging her until she thought of something to say to this stoic boy. She looked to him again and saw he was gazing at the gate. Something suddenly clicked in her mind and the swarm dizzying her thoughts dissipated.

"You should go to her."

She could see a silent tension forming in the young man's body as she finished her sentence. It all became so clear now. He was looking for a way to get through. He wanted her back in his life. He wanted to share it with her, maybe even give it to her. She didn't blame him, that girl was special. Even Lin was taken with her; she was her first real friend. Lin wanted her back too. They all did.

"Why are you so content with doing nothing, dummy?!" She slapped his arm, anger suddenly sprouting inside her. He purposely refused to fix his own problem and now it may be too late.

"Hey! You have no right to scold me like a child. I have my reasons." Lin was surprised to say the least at his sudden outburst. His eyes bore into hers, moisture lining his eyelashes.

For the first time, Lin was stunned into silence. She had never seen the river spirit weep.

"I thought I could separate myself from her if I busied myself with work. Labor is the only thing I can lose myself in. If I had left, I would've had nothing to do, no where to go. For years I've been trying to hide from my memories. I couldn't stand to think about those days with her…but memories like that don't seem to fade…" His voice strained and cracked against his wishes. He was not a sniveling child anymore.

"Do you really want to live without her?"

"That's what spirits do. She is not safe here anyways. A human could never be safe here."

Lin's ears perked up, "That's not necessarily true."

"Lin…I don't think that…"

"Here. This is came for you. " She snapped as she handed him a neatly folded piece of parchment. Her frustration was getting the best of her. She knew never to argue with him and yet there she was, bickering with him like a mother whose child refuses to listen.

Bewildered, he took the small paper and blankly stared at it. Lin's sudden outburst pulled his attention away,"I didn't read it, in case you were wondering."

"Only Zeniba would fold paper like this..." He looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't read it. I'm not stupid, Haku."

"How did you know it was for me then?"

"Well, I had Kamaji hold it up to the light in the boiler room..."

"Typical..."

"If I didn't do that then you would have never received it." She huffed and crossed her arms.

Silence overtook the pair, too anxious to speak to one another. Zeniba never wrote to anyone. Her magic could send telepathic symbols to anyone she pleased and summon them to visit her, but she never _wrote._

After what seemed to be an eternity, the tips of Haku's fingers gently flipped the delicate letter open. He scanned the shimmering ink. It was still fresh, like she sent it in a hurry. Being careful not to smudge the elegant calligraphy, Haku read the message with trembling hands.

Lin saw how his face contorted as he glanced over the words. She was growing impatient, "What does it say?!"

His eyes widened and his head quickly snapped upwards, "I need to go."

"What? Now you decide to leave?"

"Read the letter after I am out of your sight."

"What is this about? Yubaba can't be kept waiting, you know." Lin laughed as she saw his rapid change in demeanor. He had something smoldering in his eyes. They glared at her with a passion she hadn't seen in ages. Only one thing could breathe that kind of desire into his green, sparkling orbs. Lin realized what the letter was about.

"She doesn't own me. She never has." He smiled, remembering the freedom he had almost forgotten.

"Now that's the feisty river spirit I know!" She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Something shifted while she held him. _Did he just growl?_ His broad shoulders began to sprout smooth, pearl scales under her hands, growing larger by the second. Looking down she saw his feet melt into talons that could cut the air itself. Lin then herd what seemed to be a chuckle, an extremely low, husky chuckle. Her eyes raised from the ground to meet with piercing sharp, jade ones. She was no longer staring at a conflicted young man, but at a graceful, larger-than-life dragon.

"It's good to have you back, Kohaku."

He bared his teeth in a toothy grin and shot his transformed body into the air, leaving Lin alone in the now twilight meadow.

"I'll cover for you!" She called after him. His tail flicked a small thank you as he sailed across the sky. "Now _I_ have to deal with that cranky old hag…" Lin muttered to herself.

Eventually she watched him disappear into the horizon. She nearly missed the tiny piece of paper fluttering to the ground. Her hand shot out to scoop up the letter before it could land. She couldn't help but anxiously giggle as she skimmed the words that were ever so carefully crafted for Haku.

 _Haku,_

 _You cannot go back on your promise. I will see to it that you keep it._

Definitely Zeniba. Old, cryptic Zeniba.

As Lin sauntered back to the bathhouse, she felt something strange form inside her. A mixture of hope and relief.

 _Zeniba will find a way. She always has._


	2. Chapter 2

_Faded remembrances of a place I once knew_

 _Taunt my tattered mind_

 _Was this a place where love once grew_

 _Or a memory left behind_

Chihiro sighed as she tossed her pencil onto the desk. She should refrain from writing more. Each poem took a piece of her, yet she couldn't stop. It was the only thing that soothed her at one o' clock in the morning. Something raw and unexplainable consumed her thoughts at night. Flashes of fields, trains, and dark figures blinded her, constantly disturbing her rest. It started happening more and more frequently as the days danced by. She wanted to cry out, to purge herself of this relentless recollection. With each word she painted an unfinished picture, never to be complete. Only remembering bits and pieces of a pretend world was maddening to her. It wasn't real.

Frustrated, she plucked the pencil from its resting place.

 _Dancing gracefully throughout my dreams_

 _Preventing me from my sleep_

 _The dragon is not what he seems_

 _With secrets he cannot keep_

That dragon. Ever present within her mind, he watched her with careful eyes. Always from a distance, he would emerge from shadows then disappear. He was from that place. How did she know it was a he? He had saved her from her nightmare. But it was only a nightmare, right? _I'm going crazy,_ she thought in despair.

She couldn't fight this. All those tiny snippets of bright skies and star-filled nights made her feel like she was floating. Sailing away from this life that she knew she didn't want.

It's been almost a year, yet the pain is still fresh. It was the night of her high school graduation party. Beginning a new life with endless opportunities was a reason for her and her family to celebrate. Everyone gathered at her favorite restaurant and ate to their heart's content, all the while praising Chihiro for her hard work. There was so much joy. Everyone was there.

She should've delayed that drive home. She should've begged to stay longer. Just five minutes would have been enough to save them. A drunk driver came careening down the wrong side of the road. Her father couldn't turn the wheel fast enough. She can still hear the metal screech around her, crunching inwards until it barely grazed her arms on each side. It wasn't as merciful to her parents.

The doctors said it was death upon impact. No pain on their part. But, there was pain for Chihiro. The government thought it was helping her by allowing her to stay in her house without rent until she found work. She was seventeen at the time, so there was no reason to ship her off to an orphanage, at least in their eyes. In all honesty, she would rather be with other kids, who understood her and her situation, than be alone. This house made her weak with sorrow. Whenever she looked at the family portraits adorning the walls, she could feel their ghosts watching her. She missed them with all her heart.

Days were tough, and nights were torturous. There was no more money left for college. It was all spent on the service for her parents. And, they never even thought of life insurance. They were too young, as they put it, to worry about mortality. All Chihiro could think to do was become a cashier at the bookstore across the street. It wasn't enough money to send her to college, but it was something that could ease the pain. She was surrounded by things she loved almost as much as her family. Literature and poetry was an escape. A beautiful diversion that she could dive into whenever guilt and agony came crashing down.

She held her silver notebook in her hands. Her mother had given it to her days before the accident. She said, "Write anything your heart desires."

So, she did. She'd write until her hands turned crimson, for she'd be damned if she ignored her mother's last request. Ink spilled on paper with the times where life was simple. When she could play around and create other worlds to explore. When for her parents were right behind her.

Chihiro flopped onto her bed, exhausted. She let herself think about her parents just a little while longer before drifting off to sleep. If anything, she prayed they were in that place. That magical place she saw in her mind, where the sun is always golden and the rain never falls.

* * *

She walked outside and stood before the flying beast, "How nice of you to join us this evening."

Her eyes twinkled with playful mischief as he bowed his massive head before her. Zeniba was rarely seen without some sort of smile. The deep blue dress that adorned her figure fluttered in the wind as she opened the door for him. Her voice popped liked tiny bubbles, "Please come inside!"

As he strode forward, his dragon form melted away to reveal the more human side of him. He considered himself lucky he could transform at will. If he only had one body, like most spirits, he'd feel imprisoned within himself. He could fly free as a dragon, but could not speak. But if he were only human, he would plead for the sky.

The first thing he noticed about Zeniba's house was the warmth that radiated from her fireplace. The smell of rustic herbs and spices filled the room. He never understood why she kept this place so hot. Then again, she was always cooking up some sort of potion or a feast of sorts. Although, she seemed to be cooking up something different for Haku, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"You're awfully quiet, dear." She stared at him expectantly. Zeniba always knew when someone had questions.

"What did you mean?" He was caught off-guard by his own voice; it sounded more menacing than he would have liked.

"By what?" She sat in an ornately carved rocking chair by the fire place and gestured for Haku to sit on the burgundy, velvet couch opposite her. Her cottage seemed a bit more furnished than the last time Haku visited.

He obliged and settled himself on the plush fabric, "In your letter you said you were going to help be keep my promise."

"Ah, yes!" Her face sparkled with delight, "I am sure you know what I meant."

Haku felt himself tense. How did she know? He had said that to her out of wishful thinking, not knowing how that would even be possible. It wasn't a wise decision to let her think that they would meet again. She probably didn't remember him anymore. He could always feel her thoughts about him during the first year they were apart. However, as time went on, he could feel her slipping away from him. Every day the human world corrupted her memories. Haku couldn't even tell if she had any left.

Zeniba saw his shift in posture and chortled at his discomfort, "Sneaky, old Zeniba has watched you ever since you made that promise."

"You what?!" Anger flashed through his body from an unknown source.

"No need to get excited. I know that this is a touchy subject for you." She said in her sympathetic way.

Just then a crash was heard. Pots and pans tumbled over a large black figure, "Ah…Ahhhh…" It quickly picked itself back up and started rearranging the kitchenware. They were all put back in their places just as swiftly as they had fallen. The figure then scurried towards the counter and picked up a large silver tray with an arrangement of miniature pastries.

"When No Face heard you were coming, he decided to try and make you some treats. It was his first time using my kitchen all by himself." Zeniba sounded like a proud mother as she watched No Face approach Haku with the small offering.

"Ah! Ah!" He nodded his head vigorously as he shook what seemed to be cookies in front of Haku. It was obviously happy to see Haku again.

"What are they?"

"Silk Cookies. One of my signature recipes. No Face picked that one just for you."

As Haku saw sweet, little No Face bow before him and shove the tray onto his lap, he had to refrain from laughing, "Thank you very much, No Face. That was very kind of you."

He took a handful of the cookies and paused. _Kind._ Spirits were not kind. They were ruthless and dangerous. Why did one suddenly bake cookies for him?

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" No Face chirped jubilantly when he saw that his offering had been taken. He then took the leftover cookies and stuffed them in his mouth. He then looked at Haku, waiting for him to try his creation. Haku smiled and bit into one of the cookies. It was packed with sugar and was almost too sweet for him, but he ate all that he took. No Face clapped his hands like an elated three-year-old and shuffled off. Haku still couldn't believe what happened. This once violent, terrifying creature had made something for someone else.

 _She_ did that.

"Why yes, she did." Zeniba smiled genuinely at Haku.

"What?" His doubt-filled gaze only made Zeniba's grin widen. Had he said that out loud?

"I have a rather useful power that I have been enhancing for years now. Would you like to know what it is?"

He nodded, afraid to speak. He had almost forgotten she possessed powers just as frightening as Yubaba's.

"I can hear the thoughts of spirits!" She could barely contain herself as she spilled her own secret, "And I can hear yours loud and clear whenever you think about Chihiro."

 _Chihiro._ Her name hasn't been spoken in years. The sound of her name made his skin burn. Fire engulfed his entire being. That name had power over him, and Zeniba knew it.

"I can even hear you now. Her name startled you. You haven't spoken her name since she left. Why is that?"

"I was trying to forget her."

"We both know full well you would never do that."

"You only know that because you trespassed in my head!"

"I did not! Your thoughts came to me without fail. Whenever Chihiro was the subject they practically invaded _my_ head. I figured I should talk about it with you; it was getting rather annoying." She beamed at him.

"Zeniba…why have you brought me here?"

She gazed thoughtfully into the fire. Her face was suddenly devoid of cheerfulness. The fire seemed to hold the answers for her. Haku saw that she was having trouble speaking her mind. She's always been able to say whatever she needed to without hesitation. Never once stuttering. She seems to be doing a lot of things she never does lately.

"This world has been dark; bitter. I have constantly despised the way spirits treat each other, barely understanding relationships outside of a business deal. My cottage has kept me away from that life. Those who come to visit are the only company I have. That company has meaning to me; do you understand?"

"Yes…"

"Most spirits would not. You do, because of Chihiro."

Haku looked to the floor. She wasn't getting to the point. None of what she said explained why she contacted him.

"Look, I have heard you. You long to have her. You need her. I am willing to help you."

Haku's eyes snapped up, "She can't come back."

"Haku, listen to me. This is much more than you think it is. I want to bring her back not only for you, but for this world. You've seen the lives she has changed. No Face, Lin, Kamaji, and even you have been affected. She can create love, which is what this world desperately needs. If love exists here, then there is no danger for her!"

He listened, but he wasn't sure if he was truly hearing. His chest was pounding; all this talk of Chihiro was almost too much to bare. Everything seemed too good to be true. Could she really live here? At the center of his mind, he knew the real reason why he was so afraid, and he finally spoke it so that Zeniba could understand, "I…I can't lose her again…"

Zeniba rose from her seat and took Haku's hands in hers, "You won't. Not if Granny has something to say about it."

Haku's eyes sparked when he looked at Zeniba. She truly believed that Chihiro was able to make the world right again, not only for Haku, but for everyone.

Passion flickered like flames within his eyes once more,"How can I bring her back?"

"By this." She raised her hands and her nails elongated, glowing a pale green. A circle was drawn in midair, her razor sharp nails cutting through space and time itself. Within the shape dwelled purple and black shadows, making it impossible to see what lurked beyond.

"This is a portal to her dreams. Find her and show her the way back."

"But I've watched over her dreams, I haven't been able to get close to her."

"I know, my boy. That's why I'm sending you there myself! You and I will work together. Combining our magic will make you strong enough to be near her. Maybe even touch her!" Zeniba grabbed the bottom of the portal and yanked it downwards, making a door-like portal.

"Zeniba...thank you." He walked towards the portal with determination. But her hand gripped his shirt and prevented him from moving forward.

She smiled, "Just a warning. You will have to remain in dragon form in order for our powers to combine."

"But then how will I-"

"You'll figure something out I'm sure."

And with that, she gently shoved Haku into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

As Haku was enveloped in the darkness, he felt a foreign energy erupt from within him. Zeniba's power was pushing its way into his body, forcing his dragon form to step closer. This startled him. His magic was never tampered with in this manner. No spirit ever dared to alter his control. However, Zeniba had no trouble with venturing where one should not.

 _It's okay. This is the only way to find her._ Only after he calmed himself did he let Zeniba's magic take over.

* * *

Her dream has been the same every night for months on end. Dreary figures dressed in black paraded all around her. Small lighted lamps arranged in a circle around her brought scarce light to the scene. Faces were lost in the shadows. Everything blurred together, as if it were a charcoal drawing submerged in water. The sky and the ground melded together in a perpetual, murky nothingness. During Chihiro's first time in the dream world, she ran towards the lights, for she was deathly afraid of the dark. Try as she might, the lights were too far to reach, seeming to move farther away as she drew near them. When she discovered the lights were unattainable, her second reaction was to attempt to look for someone to talk to. Maybe the shadows were friendly; they could help her out of this place. The figures paid her no mind as she politely asked if anyone could help. She started to shout when they ignored her and even tried to block their path, but nothing she did could phase them. They were not interested. In her heightened emotional state, she gave up. Sitting on the nonexistent ground, she began to cry. All the hot, stinging tears that she had been holding inside her swiftly ran down her reddened cheeks.

That was the first time he appeared. Chihiro heard a distant growl from high above her. The tears instantly dried on her cheeks as a gust of warm wind rushed past her. She looked upwards and was greeted by a familiar sight. The dragon glided at a lofty altitude as he twirled and spun into her view. A white streak against the darkness. He leveled himself out and proceeded to circle over Chihiro, like a predatory bird waiting to strike its innocent prey. Even though he looked menacing, Chihiro did not have the feeling she was in danger. In fact, he seemed almost benevolent in nature as he gazed at her from his place in the sky. Chihiro felt a smile tug at her. It was as if he was there just for her. He would fade constantly in and out of the shadows, like he couldn't stabilize himself in this strange world. Sooner or later, he would disappear completely. And, Chihiro would wake up.

Night after night, she would wait for him. The one piece of comfort she had left was to watch him gracefully weave through the air. It became a routine of sorts. She would sit down and stare at the foreboding sky until his majestic form appeared, then he would dance for her until he vanished.

Tonight was different.

Time was passing and she had yet to lay eyes on him. He was usually there the instant she sat down. Her heart clenched painfully as she felt panic rising. Goosebumps covered her skin in a feverish frenzy. She strained to stand, but her legs quivered like a newborn lamb's. Sobs threatened her. Tears were resting softly on her bottom lashes, so close to tumbling over.

A cavernous roar shook her from her terror. The dragon barreled into the night out of thin air. Chihiro was astounded as she saw him become somewhat entangled in himself. He was always so agile when he coasted across her dreams. Was something wrong? Something was unusual about him this time. He looked so _solid_. The dragon was no longer a ghostly apparition. He was real.

She saw every detail of his stunning turquoise mane, intricate pearl scales, and his hauntingly beautiful green eyes. His glistening scales were covered in the light of a moon that did not exist; they were glowing of their own accord. No part of him was see-through. Every inch of him seemed concrete in that moment. She was too mesmerized by his exquisiteness to see that he was closer to her than ever before.

He slowly spiraled down to where she sat, and stood before her, looking almost as confused as she was. His eyes wandered up and down her frozen figure, appearing to analyze her. Chihiro realized her mouth was hanging open and promptly closed it. Within her dazed mind, she searched for something to say to her sentinel. All she could come up with was a shaky, "Hi."

The dragon gave her a more formal response. His whole body dipped down towards her as he bowed with grace. Chihiro squeaked as he did this, for it made the gap between them even smaller.

"But…I should be bowing before you!" Her words shot out of her mouth before she could process them. She mentally slapped herself. This dragon must think she's an idiot.

The beast locked eyes with her and tilted his head as if he was perplexed by her statement.

"Sorry! I don't speak to dragons that often." Chihiro sheepishly looked at the floor.

Chihiro heard something she didn't expect in response. A large guffaw was emitted from the dragon's mouth. She looked up at him and saw a giddy smile displayed on his muzzle. He shook his mighty head and bowed again. He kept still, as if waiting for her to do something. The only problem was she had no idea what was expected of her.

"Is there something you wanted me to do?"

The look of hurt that crossed his face almost broke her heart in two. Great. She's offended a dragon in less than two minutes. "I'm sorry…" she whispered as she buried her face in her hands.

Warm air pressed against her in an oddly soothing way. She peaked at him through her hands and saw a giant eye peering back at her. Chihiro jumped back in alarm and the dragon laughed once more. Was he trying to cheer her up? As she saw him giggle, she couldn't stop herself from joining him. She _was_ acting pretty silly. She had almost forgotten how to laugh at herself.

He again positioned himself beside her, so that side of his face was sloping in front of her. It was the same bow he was doing before. She suddenly understood that he wasn't bowing at all.

"You want me to…ride you?" She questioned him nervously as she came to terms with what he was trying to communicate.

The smile on his face was small, but full of joy as he nodded.

This magnificent dragon wanted her to fly with him. It was exciting and terrifying all at the same time. She struggled to stand again, her legs shaking uncontrollably. Her trembling hand lightly gripped one of his long, ivory horns. His head whipped upwards, causing Chihiro to swing onto the dragon's neck with tremendous force. Her eyes shut themselves tight as she braced herself. She gasped as she landed with a thud.

He paused. As the pair waited in the darkness, she began to relax onto his muscular body. He purred in approval as she stroked his mane. "You're beautiful…" She sighed absentmindedly.

The dragon shot her a glance as he suddenly turned his head. Chihiro covered her mouth with her hand. This was the second time she said something stupid. Yet, there was something special in that look he gave her. She had sworn some of the scales on his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as they skyrocketed into the darkness above. She practically screamed with delight. The wish she thought was unachievable was coming true. She was being catapulted away from the darkness that blinded her every night, all because of her guardian dragon. Well, maybe he wasn't _hers_ , but she could always pretend that he was.

Shadows drifted off to reveal a shining nocturnal sky, bursting with stars of various colors and hues. Chihiro marveled at them; her hands could reach out and clasp them if she so desired. But, she didn't dare try, for she knew, with her luck, that she would fall from her perch on the dragon's neck. Another question dashed into her head, "Where are we going?"

He didn't reply this time, his eyes remaining straight forward. Chihiro took this opportunity to look at what they were flying over. It was a quiet town with spaced out buildings. None of them stood out to her, each one ordinary and uninteresting. Until, one in particular caught her eye. On the edge of the town was a house smaller than the rest, yet it was brighter. The walls were adorned with yellow paint. _Yellow paint._ Her family painted their house yellow weeks after they first moved in. Chihiro thought it was a silly idea, but they insisted, saying that it would make the house stand out beside the other dull ones. And it definitely did. This wasn't just any town, it was hers.

"That's my home!" Chihiro pointed to the little house. The dragon nodded as if he already knew. But why would he?

Questions still stirred within her. This ancient being was so mysterious. How did she know he wasn't a figment of her imagination? Why did he decide to let her journey with him so suddenly? There were multiple things she could have queried.

"Are you a male dragon?"

And of course she chose _that_ , out of all things. Then again, it was a reasonable question. She did assume he was a boy; there was no evidence as to what its gender was. He turned his head toward her and provided her with a brisk nod. Chihiro felt sad that he couldn't say much to her. She could tell it was paining him to be so silent.

They glided over a dense forest of great oak trees as they left the sleepy town behind. It seemed to go on forever, no break in the foliage for miles. The wind was picking up, and it started to sting Chihiro's eyes. She buried her face in his tresses of hair, shielding herself from the harsh flurries of air. The dragon dived unexpectedly and hurdled towards the ground. The wind only got stronger as she felt them drop out of the sky. This situation was so familiar.

Suddenly, she was standing once again on solid ground. But this time, the ground was a dusty brown and covered in patches of grass. The dragon was standing beside her, looking forward. His eyes glinted with an intense focus. Chihiro looked in the same direction.

The entryway to an unknown world stared back at her. A short stone totem stood before it, protecting it from harm. This was where her family stopped on the way to their new home. She wondered why they didn't go through the gateway. Her parents were always up for adventure, and this gate seemed to beg to be explored.

"Where are we?" She rolled her eyes at herself as she remembered that the dragon was limited to yes or no questions.

In reply, he swerved his head behind her and nudged her towards the entrance.

"You want me to go in." She turned to see him bobbing his head up and down furiously.

Chihiro felt as if she was happy again for the first time in a long time. He was breathing fire back into her heart.

A large black portal sprung up out of the ground beside the dragon. He jumped back and growled savagely at it. Chihiro knew he had to leave her. _To go back to that place._

Before he could disappear like he always did, she yelled, "Wait!"

He obeyed.

"Can we meet again?"

The dragon turned to face her, a melancholy expression settling over his features. He closed the gap between them and nuzzled her cheek gently. Chihiro felt a drop of water fall onto her shoulder. Then he vanished through the portal.

The last thing she could recall was watching him disappear and thinking…

 _Dragon's cry too._

She bolted upright in bed. That forest is an actual place. She knew it. And, she had to get to it. As she freed herself out from the multitudes of blankets, she remembered she saw a map in the bookstore of this town and the surrounding area. Her legs carried her through the door with incredible speed. She would see him again. No matter what.

* * *

Haku toppled onto the floor of Zeniba's cottage.

"Welcome back." A shrill voice crooned.

He winced as she spoke. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to go through the gateway and regain her memories before she woke up. Finding the entrance will be almost impossible for her now. Haku didn't think she even recognized it.

"Damn it, Zeniba! You couldn't have waited a bit longer?!" His cry pierced the air as he clamored for the couch. He fell onto it, feeling enervated with failure.

Zeniba's brisk footsteps came closer to the dejected river spirit, "And make her late for work?"

"Is that all you care about? If she's here she won't have to work!" Haku snarled. Zeniba could see the mythical creature howl within him. It wasn't an accident that his body gravitated to the dragon physique. His voice turned into thunder when he was angry, becoming ferocious when the world was unjust to him. Strength to overcome adversity was at his very core. And she saw another characteristic come to the surface now; the same one appeared when he first met Chihiro in his river. Dragons are incredibly protective of their mates.

"On the contrary, life here is not as simple as you think."

"Zeniba, it doesn't matter. She won't be able to find this place. Her memories are gone."

"Not the way I see it."

"Then you have a strange way of seeing things."

"Can you not feel the fire you placed in her heart?"

Haku sat up. He was too upset to notice her thoughts were with him again. In the back of his mind, he felt her presence like he did so many years ago. A relieved sigh was uttered from his mouth.

"She will find her way here. Maybe not as soon as you would like. But she will come."

Haku leaped up from the couch, feeling rejuvenated with his newfound hope, "Then I will be ready for her."

Zeniba cackled as she felt the optimism spread through her like a wildfire, "You better be. She may be older, but she sure hasn't lost her spunk!"

No Face waddled back in with a fresh plate of cookies, "Ahhh…ahh?"

Haku smiled and walked over to the loveable spirit, "I'll take two for the road."

Before No Face knew what happened, two cookies were gone and Haku was out the front door.

"Ah?" He questioned Zeniba.

"He's preparing for a visitor. Say, have I taught you how to make baby moss brownies?" She wrapped her arm around him and lead him back to the kitchen.

As Haku soared into the endless sky once more, he was more determined than ever to actually do something. For once in his life, he _had_ to do something. He knew the spirit world was no place for a human, at least as of right now. But, there had to be a place that was safe. And he would find it. No matter how far or wide he had to search, he would create a safe place for her. Chihiro needed a home.


	4. Chapter 4

The sleepy town awoke rather slowly the next day. The rays of the shimmering sun lazily caressed the hillsides filled with lavender and rosemary. Their scents seemed to waft through the streets as the day began anew. It was Saturday and no one had to be anywhere. Except for Chihiro. She arrived late to work, which was rare for her. She always jumped at the chance to leave her vacant, melancholy home. Thank goodness she was the one who opened the shop, so no one would be the wiser. Yet, the air shifted with a buzzing tension that Chihiro was not used to. Her dream inspired her. She was looking for something unknown, and that was thrilling. It was the change she was hoping for. Colors seemed brighter than before. A strange twinge of hope hummed in her chest. Things were starting to look up.

When she unlocked the doors, she noticed that there were books thrown about in a haphazard manner from the shelves in the very corner of the store.

"That's weird." She mumbled to herself.

Barely anyone went to that corner, for it was little of interest to the majority of the patrons that came on a regular basis. It was comprised of mostly nonfiction. School children from the elementary school next door constantly bombarded the shop looking for science fiction and fantasy, not history or science. They usually had enough of learning by the time the last bell rang. Chihiro never paid it any mind either. But now it was an absolute mess, so she had to.

Sluggishly, she trudged over to the pile of ancient, weathered books. There was a slight burning sensation on top of her head as she stepped towards them. She decided to put her hair up today, like she used to when she was young and unafraid of the world. The ponytail wouldn't have been complete without her lucky hair tie. Every time she wore it she felt unstoppable. And now, it was burning her scalp. Kneeling by the books, she carefully freed the hair tie from her brown tresses.

"What the…" It was shining bright purple in her hands, nearly burning a ring into her delicate skin. All of a sudden, it snapped.

Chihiro didn't know whether she should laugh or cry. She had this hair tie ever since she was little and treasured it with all of her heart. How could it just break on its own? Without anything tugging or pulling at it? Was she still dreaming?

The tie started to twitch.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

She must've had less sleep than she thought she did. Or maybe she was sick. Yes, that must have been it. Chihiro clutched the squirming piece of thread in her hands and made for the door. Calling in sick would be the best way for her to avoid looking absolutely insane.

Then the tie stopped. All the fidgeting ceased, and all of the heat it was generating vanished. She opened her hands and looked at it in disbelief. What in the world _was_ that? Her head snapped to the books. The books that no one had been near in ages.

Tentative footsteps walked back to the mass of bound paper. The tie was now practically doing flips. It was so…wormlike in its movements. Chihiro tried to calm it in vain as it tossed itself out of her hands and into the books.

"No!" She screamed. She could not lose this tie. She just couldn't.

Hands seized the books and flung them across the room frantically. The tie was now inching its way around the volumes of literature. Wriggling with surprising speed, it lodged itself into one of the books, trying to escape from Chihiro. Was it scared of her?

Its tail was peeking out from in between the pages of the book as Chihiro picked it up. This one felt like it could crumble to dust any minute as she cradled it in her hands. She turned it over and read the dusty cover. _The Mythology of Japan._ Interesting.

Chihiro opened the book with great care to the page where the tie had wedged itself. It squirmed a little and returned to its tie form, encircling two words. _Ageless Forest._

"Chihiro? Where are you?" She knew that voice. Her coworker, Kaya, must've come early to her shift. Chihiro quickly slammed the book closed with her hair tie inside and darted out from behind the corner selves.

"Hey Kaya! Sorry about the mess..."

Kaya smiled and crossed her arms, "What are you up to, Chihiro?"

"Nothing…just…had the urge to read something different." She threw the most convincing smile she could muster onto her face. Although, she noticed her smile wasn't forced. She found what she was looking for.

* * *

No Face nearly tripped and stumbled over the huge black cauldron he was carrying. It was filled to the brim with a special herbal water that was threatening to slosh over the side with every step he took.

"Yes dear. That's the right one. Now, set it over here." Zeniba sat in her rocking chair by the fire as No Face presented the liquid filled pot to her. She dipped a growing green nail into it, making the water swirl around it like a small tornado.

"Show me Chihiro." Her voice asked the water in a delicately demanding tone. The water complied, displaying an image of Chihiro holding the book of mythology as she walked home.

"I knew it would come in handy…"

No Face looked into the cauldron and saw Chihiro. His face seemed to light up in delight, "Ah!" If he could laugh, he would.

"Yes, sweetie. She she'll be here soon. Do you remember that hair band we made for her before she left?"

No Face nodded.

"I knew it would protect her in the spirit world, but there was a little more to it. I didn't tell you about this at first because I didn't want to get your hopes up. That band is what will guide her back to the spirit world. I put a special seal on it, so it would break, but only when the time was right." Her voice seemed to gurgle with excitement as she explained.

"Ah?" No face seemed disappointed for some reason.

"Don't worry! It can reform back into its original shape! I know you worked hard on it so I wouldn't dare break it permanently." This seemed to bring a smile to his face.

"Ah?" No Face nodded to the book in her hand.

"Hm? Oh that! That's her next clue."

* * *

 _This is paradise._

The sunlit meadow seemed to be made just for her. He knew that Chihiro would love this. Wide open space with plenty of sky. Grass with pink rose bushes scattered everywhere. A small stream in the distance rushing down over smooth, gray stones. The sun was blazing with rays of light that seemed to be unique to this location. He could only imagine how the stars would dance in a place like this. It was completely untouched by spirits and humanity.

This was the farthest that Haku had every traveled from the bathhouse, at least from what he could remember. He might have come from a far off land like this one, but his memories didn't extend that far back. It was as if everything before the bathhouse was erased. Being under Yubaba's control had changed him. But here, he was free. Well, he had been free for nine years now, but he felt like he was tied to something when he chose to stay at the bathhouse. This place made him _feel_ free. For the first time in ages, he felt like he could start over. This was the place where he would build her a home. He had found what he was looking for.

* * *

As soon as Chihiro got home from the book store, she read about the Ageless Forest. It was said that spirits reside there, and because of this it was filled with magic. The forest never aged; trees and flowers never died there. And, it was hidden from humans. Defensive magic shielded it away from prying eyes. It can only be seen when it wants to be seen. When the forest opens its door to the outside world, there has to be a special reason.

The information on this forest was minimal, so she continued her research on the internet. There had to be somewhere that would fit this description. And there was. But she didn't find it on her own.

She had almost forgotten that her hair tie was still alive. It scooted its way out of the mythology book and hopped over to where she sat with her laptop. Chihiro was surprised to find that she didn't mind the inanimate object suddenly springing to life. It was as if she made a new friend. The tie flipped onto the keyboard of her computer and started to bounce around. She giggled. It seemed to be rather playful. Or so she thought, until she looked at her screen. It had been _typing_.

She read the title of the website aloud, "Train tickets to Chaya no Mori…"

The tie jumped up and down like it had just won the lottery.

"Wait…you want me to go to the Forest of Chaya? Is that the Ageless Forest?"

Now the little tie was bending forward repeatedly, as if it were attempting to nod.

"I don't have the money for a ticket just lying around. It'll take weeks to save up for it."

Slumping onto the computer, the tie started to slink away.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to!" She laughed as the tie came bounding towards her again. Why was it so excited?

She knew there was something special about the sudden changes in her life. First the dream, then her lucky hair tie, and now a train ticket to a far off land. Magic was happening…and now she knew where it was coming from.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turn into months. Two long, agonizing months. But, it was worth it. She took more shifts at the bookstore whenever they were available. She slaved away on her computer, looking for any information about mythology, spirits, and the Forest of Chaya. She packed and repacked for her trip, constantly changing her mind on what she would need. Finally, the day came.

Chihiro boarded the train with her tie companion secured in her hair. Her brown satchel held a water bottle, a few granola bars, her phone, and her silver poetry book, just in case she was inspired to write while on her adventure. She had never been on a train before, but there was something so familiar about this situation. Gazing out the window, she wondered why that would be.

Soon, she was staring at the entrance to one of the most mysterious, magical places on Earth.

She slipped the tie from her hair and it whirred to life, leaping across the dirt path into the heart of the forest.

Chihiro hit the ground running as she followed the band. Maple trees that rose to incredible heights whizzed past her as she took off down the trail. It was difficult to keep track of the tiny tie, but she was forced herself to lock onto it and where it was leading her. It veered of the path, driving Chihiro through tall grasses and bushed that scraped against her legs. She looked to her right and saw an egg shaped totem that came up to her waist. As she turned her head back, she nearly ran into another right in front of her. It was the same one from her dream.

And there was the archway that the dragon led her to.

Her lucky hair tie bounced in place. Chihiro scooped it up in her hands and weaved it back into her hair. She whispered a light, "Thank you."

She took a deep breath and walked through the dark tunnel. Inside, it looked like a train station of sorts. Benches littered the hallway and stained glass windows spilled colored light onto the floor. Honestly, she wanted to stop and catch her breath. Running was never her forte, and she had never run faster in her life. Yet, something was beckoning her forwards.

The memory of her dragon watchman was pushing her through the hallway. She couldn't stop now, she had to make it to her destination.

Light at the end of the passage blinded her as she walked out into a gleaming meadow, full of bellowing grass. She looked behind her and saw a clock tower on top of the building she just came from. _That wasn't there before._

She heard a rustling from behind her. It wasn't too close, but it was close enough. She spun around as fast as she could. They all came back.

All her memories came back in a massive flood as she locked eyes with him.

Her heart squeezed inside her chest as visions of a life she had forgotten overwhelmed her.

She remembered him. She remembered his touch. She remembered his smile. She remembered all of his words of encouragement, all the sacrifices he made for her.

She remembered his name.

"H-Haku…"


	5. Chapter 5

Haku had been sleeping in his chambers in the bathhouse when he felt a human entity enter the gate. He jolted awake. He knew who it was.

She wasn't supposed to be here yet. He had suspected it might take her longer to find the path to the gate, since she didn't have any memories to help her. Actually, he was even hoping that this would delay her, so he would have more time to prepare for her. But, that's how life is. You don't always get exactly what you hope for.

He practically flew through the building to reach the meadow. It was late morning and everyone was still fast asleep. His foot fall wouldn't be heard. He was like a whisper of wind as he darted past the many baths and bedrooms. Chihiro consumed his thoughts. How did she find it so quickly?

Bursting through the doors of the bathhouse, he started sprinting even faster through the desolate town. He growled impatiently; he couldn't run fast enough to her. All those years of waiting made his soul restless. The anticipation inside him was proving too much for him to handle.

His feet hit grass, and he stopped short. In the distance, he could see the outline of her delicate figure. He was almost too astonished by her presence to move closer. Almost.

She was looking toward the clock tower. Haku to the opportunity to shuffle closer without being noticed. Her hair was somewhat longer than before; it was still tied back in the same way. A brown satchel hung low on her hip. The womanly curves of her body were more pronounced, and she was several inches taller. However, the way she had changed didn't matter to him at the moment. All he wanted to know was what stayed the same. He needed to know if her heart still beat with his, like the first time they met in his river, or the time they found each other on the bathhouse bridge.

Haku was so lost in his thoughts as he approached, he didn't notice the faint noises his feet were making as grass crunched underneath him.

She spun around to face him. They both froze. Her eyes found his and his body was suddenly warm with the mystic magic that Kamaji and Zeniba called love. Every one of his hairs stood up on end. He was so close. Close enough to reach out and take her hand. Yet, he stood still. There was so much adoration inside of him, but there was still a pinprick of fear. She may not recognize him if her memories refused to return. Their reunion may be the same as it was in her dream, where she didn't see him as Haku. He was only a dragon. And now, he might only be a boy to her. The thought hurt him deeply. Waiting for her to speak was the only answer.

His silent conflict was resolved in a matter of seconds. Her eyes widened.

"H-Haku…"

His heart stopped as he heard her voice speak his name. The memories did not fail him. One word from her lips was all it took; he was under her spell. His throat tightened as he tried to speak. No words would come. The muscles in his body did not obey him anymore. Panic flared inside of him. He prepared for everything, except this moment. He never had a way with words. What should he say?

Everything that troubled Haku's mind stopped as Chihiro dropped to her knees. He rushed to her side, suddenly taking her hands in his. Why in the world did he _do_ that? He didn't even think about the consequences of touching her. The feel of her skin shocked him, sending electric pulses up his arms. She was the only one he ever allowed to hold his hand, and he had forgotten how powerful it felt when their hands met. Haku was frightened, but her heart beat latched onto his, and he could feel them sync once more. That was it! That was what he had been hoping for. He calmed himself as he kneeled in front of her, forcing out a small whisper, "Ch-Chihiro…"

Her name danced on his tongue in a pleasant way. He prayed that she didn't feel the heat rising from his body. Not even in his wildest fantasies did he imagine them being this close to one another again. He tried his best to hide how she was affecting him, but his best wasn't good enough.

He felt her hands start to quiver. He looked up and saw huge tears fall down her cheeks. It reminded him of the time they sat in the flower garden together; she cried the same tears as she ate the rice balls he brought for her.

Chihiro's shaking voice snapped him out of his recollections, "I…I forgot."

Haku squeezed her hands reassuringly, "It's alright. You never truly forgot. The only thing that matters is that you remember now."

"But…Haku…how could I forget this place…my friends…everything that I held so dear…" She was choking on her words as she sobbed in front of him.

"That's not your fault…"

"But they were _my_ memories."

"Chihiro…remember the dreams you would always have?" Softly, he ran his thumbs over the top of her hands. He wasn't very good at comforting others, so he didn't know if this would help to soothe her. Hopefully it would.

"Yes…" Her cries started to subside, replaced by small sniffles.

Haku sighed with relief as he saw her breathing even out, "That place…those figures…were created by your memories of the first night you came here. And you started to cry just like you did then…"

"Wait, how did you know about my dreams?"

Haku looked down, not exactly sure how to explain it if she didn't remember.

Chihiro gasped with realization, "You were the dragon!"

Haku's laugh filled her ears as his smile returned, "Yes, that was me. I heard your cries that night, so I searched for you…to be with you."

"But, I didn't cry after that. Why did you come back every night?"

"Once I had found you, it was hard to stay away."

Haku saw Chihiro's cheeks become pink, "Thank you…for bringing me back…"

She launched herself towards him and caught him in a tight embrace. Haku was stunned. Absolutely stunned. They had never hugged before. His body was surging with a strong current of emotions, but he kept them in check for her sake. It would be too overwhelming for her if he let his feelings take the lead. Unsure about what to do, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He was sure she could feel his heart hammering, but it was ok. He had her in his life again. That was the only thing that was important in this moment.

He took a minute to admire the feeling of her warmth as she buried her face into his shoulder. Soon, it was Haku's turn to blush. He remembered what she had said to him. _You're beautiful._ Did she still think that? Now that he was in a different form? Now that she remembered?

Chihiro looked up at Haku and saw the faint color in his cheeks and instantly recalled what a doofus she was that night. Her cheeks flushed as she wiggled out of his hold and blurted out, "Sorry for being weird!"

Haku shook off his momentary disappointment as she separated from him. Instead, he smiled and rolled his eyes, "You're always weird."

"Hey!" Chihiro giggled as she smacked his arm playfully. What surprised her is that she didn't feel his arm when she did. She pulled back her hand. It was becoming rapidly transparent before her eyes. Her first reaction was to scream, but then she recalled that this was only a side effect of the spirit world. All she had to do was eat.

She looked back at Haku, her eyes as large as saucers, "Um…"

Haku reached out and took her other hand, which was still solid for the most part, "I know."

He stood and lifted Chihiro onto her feet. His grip on her hand tightened and they took off together. She felt as if she was the wind itself as Haku lead her through the deserted town filled with restaurants and shops of every kind. The smell of roast beef and chicken dumplings floated through the air. Thank goodness her parents weren't there to get turned into pigs again. Chihiro's own stomach growled, louder than it ever has. She heard Haku's small snort of laughter. With all of her memories back, she realized that Haku was laughing and smiling more than ever. Then she wished she had eaten a granola bar; that's why she packed them for crying out loud! Now, she had to wait for spirit food.

They arrived at an entrance to a room that was all too familiar. She listened to the sounds of steam and stone. A huge grin spread across her face as Haku hollered down the hall, "Kamaji! I have a visitor for you."

He looked down at Chihiro and nodded for her to step in front of him. Her excitement got the best of her and she sprinted down into the open room. The boiler room.

"What's that?" A man dressed in grey with a bushy, brown mustache and three arms on either side of his body was busy crushing herbs for the bath water. Tiny, black soot sprites danced around on the floor beside him, carrying lumps of coal twice their size to the massive boiler. The ceiling was incredibly high and there were drawers upon drawers coating the back wall. Scents of herbs and spices mixed with the smell of ash. It was just as she remembered.

He finally turned away from his work to survey the room. His eyes went to Haku first, "I don't have time for your silly chit-chat today."

Haku responded by gesturing towards Chihiro. The boiler man swiveled his head in that direction, and it seemed as if all of his work had been forgotten when he saw her. He chuckled as he tapped the code for 'end work' with his hammer. All of the soot sprites whisked their pieces of coal away into their small hiding places lining the floor. The boiler man then leaped off of his high pedestal and came to sit in from of Chihiro, "My granddaughter finally comes to visit!"

"Hi Kamaji!" She opened her arms to try and hug him, but quickly realized more of her body was turning see-through.

Kamaji frowned at this and turned to Haku, "Get this poor girl some food."

"I'm on it." Haku sighed as he made for the door at the other end of the room. He didn't like the idea of having to leave Chihiro, especially when she just got here.

"Why don't you get Lin while you're at it? She'd have a fit if she didn't get to see Sen!"

"Actually, my name is Chihiro." She babbled with excitement. Her contract with Yubaba was destroyed when she left the spirit world, so she had the freedom now to speak her true name.

"Ah! What a pretty name…" Kamaji chortled.

Haku spoke up as he opened the door, "I'll try to get Lin, but you know how much she loves to sleep."

"She'll make time for S-…I mean Chihiro. Trust me." The old man appeared to smirk under his large mustache as Haku shut the door.

Kamaji turned back to Chihiro, "He really cares for you, that one."

Chihiro looked down at the ground, flustered, "I…well…"

"We thought we'd never see you again…" He trailed off, a melancholy tone attached itself to his words.

"Well, I'm here now!" Chihiro cheerfully giggled. She didn't want to dwell on the past anymore, at least not her past in the human world. Kamaji appeared to be grateful for her optimism.

"How did you find the Spirit world?"

"Haku showed me the way in my dreams, and I had a little help from this." She took the hair tie from her hair and showed it to Kamaji.

"I see! So Zeniba did have plans for you!"

Chihiro looked at the band. That was right. This was given to her by Zeniba when she left her cottage. "There's so much to remember…"

"It will all come back in time, child. Most of your memories are already with you."

"If I could hug you right now, I definitely would." Chihiro beamed at her grandfather. They laughed together. Ever since he called her his granddaughter, she felt as if she had a new member of her family. In fact, everyone she met in the spirit world felt like family. Well, almost everyone. Yubaba was certainly not one for letting a human be in her family.

Chihiro tilted her head, "Why were you working so early? I thought the bath house was only active at night."

"Right, night for you is our day. I wanted to experiment with some new herbs that were just shipped in, to see how they affected water when it was heated."

"That sounds interesting…"

"Maybe one of these days, I can teach you all there is to know about herbs and their properties. It's quite fun!"

"I would like that." Chihiro replied. Soot sprites started to slowly creep out from under their tiny homes. They had missed Chihiro too.

"What have you got there?" Kamaji was already on another topic as he pointed to her satchel.

"Oh! Just some things I packed for the journey. It was a long trip."

Just then, the door swung open once more. A tall woman practically busted it down trying to get in, "Kamaji? Is Sen really here? Haku said she was but I can't tell if the little shit was joking or not."

Lin strode forward and practically screamed when she saw Chihiro, "SEN!"

"Actually, her name is Chihiro." Kamaji stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh…really?"

"Yes, but you can call me Sen if you don't like it…" Chihiro scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Oh! No! Of course I like it. It's just different." Lin plopped herself down beside Chihiro and proceeded to give her the once over. She noticed that she was disappearing.

"Haku better be getting you some food. If he lets you disappear I'll kill him." She started to roll up her selves in a protective manner.

Kamaji patted her back. It was as if he was a father trying to appease his temperamental teenager. "Don't worry Lin, he was on his way to the kitchen. I was the one who told him to wake you."

"Aw, thanks." She picked up one of the soot sprites that were now enthusiastically surrounding Chihiro and chucked it towards him. He caught it with one of his many agile hands and set it on the ground gently. It quickly scuttled back to its place in the huge clump around the young girl. He chuckled as he spoke, "I was only thinking of you!"

"Yeah well, you could've let me sleep a little longer." Lin crossed her arms defiantly.

"I have extra sets of blankets and pillows if you'd like to use them." His long arms stretched out over the two girls to a self in the very bottom corner in the back wall. He pulled out several colorful blankets and at least ten fluffy white pillows. Lin stared at him in disbelief, her mouth gaping open.

"Don't doubt this old man, dear. I've been around the block a few times." Kamaji's sang as he shoved the supplies into Lin's arms. He was rather amused by the expression on her face.

"Never said I doubted you." Lin's surprise turned into a smirk as she started preparing her make-shift bed.

"Make two! I believe that Chihiro will be spending the night here as well."

Chihiro looked up from the playful soot sprites, "Why do you say that?"

"It's getting rather late. I have a feeling Haku has somewhere else to take you, but he still works in the bathhouse. And, he has to keep you hidden from Yubaba." Kamaji gazed thoughtfully into the distance. So, the witch still didn't like Chihiro. That's not a surprise.

Lin sat down on her bed and patted the bed next to her, "I'm so excited that you're here, Chihiro! We have so much to talk about!"

Chihiro stepped over her collection of soot sprites and collapsed onto the assortment of blankets, "I know! What have you been up to, Lin?"

"Well…working hard. I'm so close to freedom, I can feel it in my bones! Just a few more months of slavery and I'll have enough gold for train tickets!"

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Not as happy as I am, believe me."

The door opened once more. Haku stood with a few rice balls in his hands and stared at the multitudes of blankets and pillows, "I see you've set up camp."

Chihiro giggled as Lin replied, "What took you so long?"

"Yubaba's henchmen are out. I think she's already sensed something. A human isn't hard to detect…" He muttered under his breath as he walked to Chihiro.

Chihiro eyed the rice balls and another memory came to her mind, "You brought me these last time, when you showed me my parents."

Thinking of her parents was dangerous territory, but she dared to anyways. Haku handed her the spirit food and she took it gratefully. Tears threatened her again.

"What's the matter?" Lin asked with concern.

"It's just…my parents…they passed away last year…" She spoke in between her bites. Crying was the last thing she wanted to do; she had done quite enough of that. Everyone stayed silent for a while, hesitant to start conversation again. Chihiro felt some of her strength returning as her body began to solidify.

Kamaji was the first to speak, "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"I am too." Haku looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet Chihiro's heartbroken eyes.

"We're here for you, whenever you need us." Lin assured her.

Silence crept back into the room. Lin's yawn broke it, "I forgot how late it is. I better try and get some more sleep before my first shift."

Lin then cocooned herself in the blankets and turned to face Chihiro," I think you might need some too. You looked exhausted."

She was right; Chihiro certainly did feel drained all of a sudden. Her eyelids felt as if heavy weights had been placed on them. She nodded at Lin and fell back onto the pillows, not even bothering to pull up her blankets. She whispered a soft goodnight before she drifted off into sleep.

"Well that was fast," Lin smiled as she snuggled into her blankets, "Goodnight, guys."

Haku gazed at Chihiro while she slept. He couldn't hide his adoration any longer. Her angelic face was so peaceful. No worries or tears could lurk her behind her eyes while she was at rest. Haku gingerly picked up a blanket and laid it across her sleeping form.

"A sleep spell on the rice balls, eh?" He had almost forgotten Kamaji's presence in the room.

Haku sighed as he brushed some stray hairs away from Chihiro's face, "Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"This way, she'll sleep until I return."

"And where are _you_ going?" Kamaji grinned, knowing that Haku usually went out at this time. He never told anyone why or where.

"Can you keep a secret, old man?" Haku turned to him with a sparkle in his eye. Kamaji knew that sparkle, for it only appeared for a particular person.

"Hm, I don't know. I haven't had any secrets for a while." He said jokingly as he nodded to Chihiro. Haku knew he would never go back on his word. If Kamaji promised to keep a secret, it would be guarded under lock and key.

"I'm building a house for Chihiro."


	6. Chapter 6

No Face sat in front of the oven staring longingly at his creation. Baby moss brownies apparently took a long time to bake. Once in a while, they would expand as the sweltering heat cooked them to perfection. Every time, No Face would excitedly whisper, "Ah, ah!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zeniba watching over him, "Could you take a break for a minute, sweetie? I need the cauldron again."

No Face looked at her in distress and looked back at his little babies in the oven. He was always like this when he baked, it had to be perfect. These couldn't burn; he was making them special for Chihiro.

"Baby moss brownies don't usually burn. Too moist for that."

He looked dejected as he finally got up. Zeniba decided to pity him.

"It's alright. I'll make due with something else," she sighed as she glided to the sink. Maybe one of the pots or trays in the mountain of dirty dishes would work. She glanced over her shoulder at No Face, who had returned to his place in front of the oven. He was even closer than before, his face pressed against the small opening for a closer look. Cooking and making things were hobbies that he now loved. And, the things he made were always gifts for others. She never would have expected that from him, but that was the wonderful thing about love. Once you have received it, you begin to give it back to others. In a way, cooking was No Face's way of saying he loved someone. Zeniba was thrilled that No Face had learned the joy of giving. And to think it all started with a thunderstorm.

It had been the first in centuries, and No Face was utterly scared to death. Sure, he had seen rain before, but the thunder was uncharted territory. Zeniba knew full well why it was happening. Poor No Face didn't. He practically disappeared for two whole hours until Zeniba found him cowering under the kitchen table. She remembered thinking if there was only a way to coax him out of there so she could explain. Then, an idea popped into her head and she reached for the recipe box. The first piece of paper she latched onto was presented to the shivering figure still hiding under her furniture. He took it in his tiny hands and cautiously rolled out from under his shelter. The title on the parchment paper read _Silk Cookies_.

As they baked, No Face gradually became calm. Zeniba explained why thunder was present. It only happened when a river spirit cried. Rain in the spirit world was means for happiness or celebration, but thunder was the cry of grief and sorrow. No Face understood.

From then on, he made things for those he loved in hopes that he could spread joy and prevent another thunder storm. Whoever was close to his heart received a signature treat that was made especially for them. After the Silk Cookies, he chose to make Salted Pearl Ice Cream for Zeniba as a thank you present. To say that Zeniba was surprised would be an understatement. No Face would sometimes even sneak into the bathhouse to give these special gifts. Maple Cranberry Taffy was presented to Kamaji, and Lin received Crystal Strawberry Pie. The Silk Cookies were always for Haku. All of them appreciated the thoughtful gesture.

There had been a distinct delicacy for everyone he loved. Although, there was one he did not get to bake for yet. As soon as Zeniba said she was going to visit, he knew he had to make something extra special. The Baby Moss Brownies would be for Chihiro.

Zenniba smiled as she looked back at the sink. She had almost forgot why she had come into the kitchen in the first place. Her spiderlike fingers plucked a small tray from the pile of dishes and filled it with water. This would have to do.

Purple nails shimmered into a hue of green as she waved her hands over the water.

"Show me Chihiro."

The picture was fuzzy, but Zeniba could just make out three figures in the boiler room of the bathhouse. Kamaji was hard at work while two figures were wrapped up in blankets on the floor. The one closest to Kamaji seemed to be bigger than the other, long brown hair poking out of the incasing of covers.

"Lin is there? That's interesting. She doesn't usually sleep there." Zeniba muttered to herself as she tried to clarify the features of the other figure.

The other figure was Chihiro. So she _was_ here! The disturbance within the gateway wasn't just a trick of her mind afterall. It warmed Zeniba's heart to see Chihiro's sweet face again. She looked so grown up now. There will be so much to ask her when she arrives, whenever that may be.

There was someone missing from this scene. Someone who should have been with her, protecting her.

"Show me Haku."

The water obeyed. It effervesced as it displayed an image of a dragon nailing boards together with his robust tail. The whole outline of a house came into view. Zeniba's eyes widened as she realized what Haku was planning. Every aspect of the structure was close to being complete, but there was no way he could finish by himself. There was no time. Chihiro was already here, and she had to have a place to stay. Hiding her in the bathhouse for all eternity was not an option.

She dumped the water into the sink and turned to No Face, "I think it's time to write another letter."

Without taking his eyes off of the brownies, No Face questioned her, "Ah?"

"I know I don't usually, but in all honesty, they're rather fun!"

Zeniba practically twirled out of the room, pirouetting with glee as she thought of what she would say.

* * *

The new herbs were rather potent as he made new creations in the bath water. _Hm. What should go next? Frostbite lilies or yellow rosemary?_ They were all from the deeper regions of the spirit world, and in very high demand. Business was booming and tonight was expected to be one of the biggest nights of the year. It was fall in the human world, which meant human holiday season. Spirits tended to become worn out during these holidays, and sometimes even resented humans for having such irrational festivities.

A white piece of paper floated down from the chimney and landed beside Kamaji. He looked at it, befuddled. How was it able to make it past all of the smoke? He picked it up and scrutinized the outside appearance. There was no soot lining it. On the back, there was a wax seal. A seal that only one witch possessed.

Kamaji scratched his head as he stared at the paper in his hand. There was no way Zeniba would have written to him. She barely communicates with the world outside of her cottage. Why would she think to give him a letter? He laughed. She must've have been really desperate to contact an old hoot like him. His fingers carefully unfolded the thin paper.

 _Haku has a task for you and Lin tomorrow. Don't work too hard tonight!_

 _~Z_

Ha! She even signed it! This task must really be something big.

The back door to the boiler room swung open. Kamaji laughed as he hid the letter underneath his desk. Haku entered looking exhausted. He probably wasn't even aware that Zeniba had something planned.

"How was the building, Haku?" Kamaji stopped his work. He didn't need to resume it for another fifteen minutes.

"Fine. Just dandy. Have you really been working all morning?" Haku looked at the soot sprites bustling beneath him as they scurried back into their tiny homes.

"Just like you have. Let's face it, we both don't know when to quit!" Kamaji's hearty chuckle reverberated through the chamber.

"No kidding." Haku smirked up at him. Kamaji was a good man once he warmed up to you.

Haku walked to where Chihiro slept and knelt beside her, "How is she?"

"Just fine. Probably dreaming of you." Haku could hear the delight in Kamaji's voice as he felt heat on his skin. No one would give him a break.

The bundle of blankets beside Chihiro stirred. It emitted a large yawn as two arms poked out of it and stretched themselves. Lin sat up as she shook the fabric off like a wet dog.

"Morning…" Her voice croaked out.

"Think fast Lin!" Kamaji hollered as he chucked his brass teapot towards her. She ducked. The teapot barreled towards Haku instead. _Smack!_

Haku growled as he rubbed the left side of his head, "What the hell, Kamaji!"

"That was for you Lin, as payback for the soot sprite you threw at me." He seemed rather oblivious to the fact he hit the wrong person.

"Good morning to you too." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to work." Haku huffed as he started to head towards the front exit.

"But, aren't you going to wake Chihiro?" Kamaji tilted his head.

"She's better off sleeping." Haku replied.

"What's this all about?" Lin looked to Kamaji for the answer.

"She's under Haku's sleep spell."

Lin took off like a bolt of lightning, grabbing Haku's arm before he could escape out the door, "She not some plaything you can practice magic on!"

Haku matched the malice in her voice, "I know the extent of my magic. I only did this to keep her safe! I don't want her wandering around the bathhouse. It's dangerous!"

"Chihiro can take care of herself!"

"Not against Yubaba!" His eyes simmered with rage as he thought of what she could do to Chihiro.

There may have been anger in his eyes, but she saw that he was truly afraid for Chihiro. Yubaba was powerful, even more so than Haku. Lin softened, "Haku, I know you want her to be safe. But you can't keep her in a glass bubble."

"I could babysit!" Kamaji announced. Both Lin and Haku stopped to look at the man.

"But you're working." Haku stated.

"I could teach her about herbs! And how I mix them for the bathhouse! I told her I would sometime." Kamaji couldn't hide his excitement.

Lin looked expectantly at Haku.

He sighed, "Alright."

Walking back to Chihiro, he couldn't hold back his smile. They were great friends that cared about her almost as much as he did. She would be safe with them. He looked at her peaceful face once again and reached for her hand. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt his tender touch. Chihiro smiled as the blurry image of Haku came into focus, "You were in my dream."

* * *

Her nails drummed on her mahogany desk as she glared daggers at Haku, "You've been up to something and I'm not sure if I like that or not."

Yubaba was close to spitting fire. He could tell.

"I go out and sightsee in the morning. Nothing more." He kept his voice level and indifferent as Yubaba analyzed him. She could tell when someone was lying to her. Although, Haku was unreadable now. He was free from her control as long as he remembered his name.

"I see…" Her voice rasped.

"You're lucky I choose to stay and work."

"Don't remind me." She waved him away. The information she wanted would not come from Haku at this time. He was too argumentative for her liking.

"Have fun with your precious gold." He snapped as he turned on his heel.

As he closed the door to her office, a sudden realization hit her. Haku may be perpetually indifferent towards her, but he rarely starts to make venomous comments about her and her gold. The sudden defiance was a sign. Her senses were correct. A certain someone had found their way back to the spirit world.

* * *

Chihiro sat on Kamaji's back as he worked with his herbs. She looked over his shoulder as he explained all of the ins and outs of what herbs went well with each other.

"Now you see, cherry blossom petals and agapanthus root make a powerful herbal blend that can only be used on shapeshifting spirits. If anyone else touches it, it burns their skin!" It seemed like Kamaji could go on forever about his work. Chihiro never imagined that there would be so much to learn and memorize. Good thing it was Kamaji's job and not hers.

"Keeping up with me?" He glanced back at her. There was something else on her mind.

"Yeah!" She nodded happily, even though that was far from the truth.

"Is there something else you'd like to talk about?" He really sounded like her grandpa, not that she could really remember her human grandpa. He died when she was three years old. But she imagined that Kamaji was probably just like him, sage advice and all.

"Not really…"

"Your mind has been distracted by something this whole time. We can stop for tonight. It's almost closing time anyways."

"Well, ok. But you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Old Kamaji isn't one for gossip."

"I remembered that you had talked about love…when Haku was hurt…"

The door slammed open, "We need to go."

Both turned to see Haku leap through the room. He bounded to Kamaji's work station and held out his hand to Chihiro. She looked at him and then back to Kamaji, confused. Why did they have to leave so suddenly?

"Go on." Kamaji encouraged as he lifted her off his back with two of his six arms. He placed her in front of Haku who then grasped her hand.

"Yubaba knows you're here."

Chihiro gasped. There was no way she could've known already. She was in the boiler room this whole time!

Haku acknowledged Kamaji, "Thank you for taking care of her."

Kamaji placed his hand on Chihiro's shoulder, "My pleasure!"

And just like that, they were off again, with Haku leading the way. Even though Chihiro still wasn't fully registering what was happening, she turned and waved to Kamaji. He, of course, waved back with all six hands. Once they were out of the bathhouse, Haku seamlessly transformed into his dragon form. Before she knew it, she was riding on the mighty neck of the river spirit. But this time, it wasn't a dream.

He smiled back at her mischievously and flipped in mid-air. Chihiro screamed with terror and delight. It was like a roller coaster that was more thrilling than anything human engineers could have built. Her legs clamped onto the side of the dragon as she gripped his mane with white knuckles. Haku could feel the rising her rising anxiety and leveled out eventually. He didn't want to scare her off completely. When they got to where they were going, he would promise her that he would never let her fall.

The magic of the rising dawn filled her lungs as she panted, "Let's keep that to a minimum."

The dragon purred as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Come in! Come in!"

As soon as Zeniba opened the door, she was bombarded by Chihiro with hugs and laughter, "Granny!"

Haku was close behind, smiling at Chihiro as she embraced her adoptive grandma. No Face waddled up from the kitchen as the three entered the room. He stretched his tiny arms as far as they would go and beckoned to Chihiro, "Ahhhh!"

He was bouncing with anticipation as Chihiro ran to into his arms, "I missed you too No Face!" She laughed as she felt him spin her around, squeezing her tighter. As he let go, it looked as if he just just recalled something that he had forgotten. He pranced over to Zeniba's oven and looked inside. With an excited squeal, he pulled out a tray of what seemed to be brownies with little tufts of green moss. He set the on the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for Chihiro.

"Are those for me?" She beamed at No Face as she sat in the chair. He scooted it closer to the table for her and immediately sat down on the other side. Patiently waiting for Chihiro to try his dish was not part of his plan. He kept inching the tray closer to her while she tried to explain that they were too hot for her to eat.

"They just came out of the oven, No Face!" She giggled.

Zeniba and Haku watched them from the fireplace.

"Isn't that sweet?" Zeniba crooned.

"Yes, it is. You've trained him well." Haku responded with a small smile.

"No, no, dear. He does it all of his own accord."

Haku turned to her and spoke in a hushed tone, "Yubaba knows."

"Of course she does."

"What?"

"Powerful spirits can sense the disturbance in the gateway if a human passes through. You did. I did. So of course Yubaba did."

"Well, then. I have a favor to ask of you."

"No, she may not stay the night."

"Zeniba…"

"She may stay this morning, while you finish her house." Her eyes glinted as she revealed her little secret.

"How did you know?" Haku looked at her in awe.

"I have my methods. Go now! Kamaji and Lin are waiting for you at the bathhouse. No Face will accompany you as well."

"But why?"

"To help of course! You don't have much time!"

Haku darted out the door. Chihiro and No Face turned in time to see the it slam.

"Where's he going, Granny?" Chihiro looked disappointed.

"Some urgent business came up…" Zeniba attempted to hide her smile with no success.

No Face wasn't buying her excuse, "Ah."

"Good idea, No Face! Why don't you tag along?" Zeniba grabbed him by the shoulders and began to whisk him out of the room.

He looked back at Chihiro and the brownies, "Ah! Ah!"

"I'll make sure she tries them, honey." Zeniba reassured him.

He seemed relieved by this thought as he shuffled through the door.

Zeniba spun around to face Chihiro, "Looks like it's just you and me, now."


	7. Chapter 7

The cottage was satiated with the scent of chocolate and burning maple wood. Chihiro stared at Zeniba, unsure of what to say. Haku and No Face had vanished off to god-knows-where, leaving the house eerily quiet. The atmosphere shifted in mere minutes. As soon as the door slammed, the air turned deathly still.

Her confused eyes wandered around the house as she searched for words. Zeniba's house seem to be a bit warmer than she had remembered. The furniture and decorations seemed to be renewed and fresh. It seemed to burst with an inviting aura, more so than last time she visited. Zeniba didn't seem to be lonely like she once was, and the house appeared to reflect that.

"I'm so happy I get some time with you, dear!" Zeniba trotted to the seat opposite Chihiro and gracefully settled onto it.

"Me too!" She responded with a giddy grin. It was nice to have some one-on-one time with one of her favorite spirits, but she couldn't help thinking about Haku. He left in such a hurry. There must have been something incredibly important to attend to. He was a powerful river spirit with many responsibilities. Of course he didn't have time for her.

Zeniba smiled at Chihiro with genuine empathy, "I know. That's probably the last thing you wanted."

Chihiro was startled out of her thoughts, "No! I love spending time with you, Granny! It's just…"

"You'd like to spend time with _everyone_ ," Zeniba finished.

"Yeah…" Chihiro looked down at the little brownie bites in front of her. She wished she had more time with No Face, at least to say thank you.

"Or…should I say that special _someone_?" Zenniba wiggled her eyebrows with impish glee.

The young brunette gasped, embarrassed by her implication, "Granny!"

"What? You don't have to hide your feelings for your dragon boyfriend from me. Anyone with eyes can see you two make a beautiful couple," Zeniba plucked a brownie from the tray and handed it to Chihiro, "Here, this will help."

"You want me to eat my feelings?" Chihiro giggled as she acquired the pastry.

The witch clasped her hands together and babbled, "So you admit you have feelings!"

Chihiro tried to keep her voice level, "I never said that."

She didn't want to admit anything. If she spoke how she felt out loud, then she would never feel the same again. Her heart would belong to him, and she wasn't even sure if he wanted it.

All of a sudden, Chihiro remembered that her satchel was still in the boiler room. She was about to jump up and run outside to see if Haku was still in sight, but Zeniba simply help up her hand. She walked to the side of the entryway and picked up the satchel by the strap, "Haku set this down as he walked in. It's yours I presume?"

Chihiro sighed with relief, "Yes."

She then popped the brownie she was holding into her mouth. Whoa! Those were good! She never would've guessed that No Face was a gourmet chef. It was more likely he would eat all of the ingredients before he even started. But then again, nothing here was ever as it seemed.

"They're wonderful, right? No Face never disappoints." Zeniba sighed with content, handing Chihiro her belongings.

"He's amazing!" Chihiro took two more from the tray and quickly gulped them down.

"Yes, dear," Zeniba chuckled as she watched the young adult stuff her face. The sight was endearing to say the least. She could see why Haku was so charmed by the girl.

It was peacefully quiet for a while. Both of them picked at the delicate desserts until there were only a handful left.

"We should save some for Haku. I'm sure he'd want to try them too." Zeniba glanced up to see Chihiro angrily trying to hide her blush.

She gave up and gazed at the wooden floorboards, "Can we just…not talk about him?"

The very thought of him was starting to make her heart swell painfully. Why did she have to remember how much she cared about him? He couldn't care less about her. There must have been some other reason he led her here. Not because he wanted to see her, but some other driving force. For a moment, when she first saw him in the meadow, as they touched, she thought she could feel his heart reaching out to her. It was as if he gave it to her. Now, she felt as if that was just her imagination. Wishful thinking was something she did often, and maybe that clouded her judgement.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, sweetie." Zeniba skillfully scooped up the leftovers and wrapped them up in a lavender silk cloth. After setting them on the counter next to the stove, she glided over to her rocking chair by the fireplace.

"As soon as we get here, he leaves!" Chihiro was surprised by the wounded tone of her voice.

"If you only knew why. You'll forgive him soon enough." The older woman murmured, smiling like a sympathetic mother.

"I…I don't know…"

"Come sit next to your Granny. She has a lot to tell you." She gently rocked herself as Chihiro stumbled to sit on the floor next to the fireplace. She looked up at Zeniba with damp eyes, clearly frustrated with her current state of mind.

Zeniba continued before Chihiro could find her voice, "He's doing something special for you, and I'm sure he wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise. So, you're stuck here having to listen to what this old prune has to say."

"You aren't an old prune." The young girl sighed.

"Oh, you better believe I am. I've seen more than you could ever imagine throughout my lifetime. You should know the love you two share cannot be compared to anything else in existence."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Chihiro stuttered as her tongue struggled to work. _Shared_ love?

"Haku adores you. His love for you stretches beyond the boundaries of time. Even boundaries between worlds. It may not seem like it at the moment, but everything he does…he does for you."

"That…that doesn't make sense…I'm only human." Chihiro felt her breath hitch in her throat. That was right. She was human; he was a spirit. And that was a big difference between them. She was nothing special.

"Love doesn't seem to care about the boundaries we make." Zeniba had joy shimmering behind her eyes. Chihiro couldn't understand why.

"I've also been away for a while…"

"What part of _stretches beyond the boundaries of time_ was confusing for you?"

"How can you say he's loved me? How can a spirit love someone that's _forgotten_ them for nine years?!"

"Oh Chihiro, that doesn't matter to him. He loved you long before you even knew he existed."

* * *

The four flew through the clouds with grace. Well, only one flew with grace; the others just tried to hang on. Kamaji was encircling the dragon's neck with all six arms. On the underside of his neckline, No Face was being suspended in mid-air as Kamaji held him. He stuck his little arms straight out in front of him, pretending that he was the one who was flying. Lin was right behind Kamaji, grasping at Haku's locks of hair.

"How much further?" Kamaji yelled over the bustling wind.

"He can't speak in dragon form!" Lin yelled back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" No Face squealed with glee as he soared over endless amounts of trees and grasslands. Haku chuckled as he heard the banter of his companions.

Eventually they arrived at the site.

Everyone hopped off of Haku and he returned to his human form. No Face was gently placed face down on the grass by Kamaji. He stayed there for a minute, seeming to protest the landing.

They all gazed at the structure. It was indeed promising, but far from finished.

"So, do you think we can do it?" Haku asked the group with hopeful eyes.

"No, but we can damn well try!" Lin laughed as she helped No Face stand up.

"I can climb rather well, you know. I could get the walls and roof done in no time, if you'd like!" Kamaji chuckled as he took off toward the house.

"I call interior design!" Lin sprinted after the boiler man.

"No Face?" Haku stepped towards the spirit with an encouraging smile.

"Ah?" He answered.

"Would you like to help me paint?" The river spirit snickered as No Face clapped his hands with glee.

He truly had the best friends that one could ask for.

* * *

The pitiful look of confusion and shock that adorned Chihiro's face made Zeniba smirk, "Am I talking in riddles again?"

Chihiro slowly nodded her head, her vision spinning for a moment.

"Hm. There's only one way to remedy that." Zeniba reached for the small girl and took her hand, leading her to the couch across the way. Chihiro gave her a questioning glance.

"You may want to sit on something more comfortable. My lessons are never short," Zeniba suggested in a firm but gentle way. Chihiro thankfully sank into the soft cushions as her spirit world grandmother sat beside her.

"What kind of a lesson?" Chihiro exhaled as she leaned on Zeniba's shoulder. She felt exhausted from all of the pent up frustration and pain. All she wanted was something solid to ground her again.

"Shush, it's a good one. Do you know how spirits receive their powers?" Zeniba smoothed some of Chihiro's hair away from her face as she spoke. The slight shake of her head answered the question.

"Not many do. In fact, I'm one of the only ones that know. Humans and spirits have more in common than you think, and neither can exist without the other. Spirits are usually attached to things in the human world, such as lakes and mountains. Without knowing it, spirits create bonds with humans that come into contact with the object they are attached to. The more humans bonded to a spirit, the more power that spirit will have. Make sense?"

"Sort of…" Chihiro huffed.

"Good enough. Anyways, Humans do not bond until their soul is strong enough to handle exchange of power. This is usually around three or four years old…"

"Exchange of power?" The young girl asked.

"Yes, dear. The human soul is a powerful thing that fuels the spirit's magic. In return, the spirit gives a soulmate to the human. That term should be familiar, right?"

Chihiro's heart quickened in pace, "Yeah, humans use it a lot."

Zeniba beamed as she continued, "Soulmates are bonded to the same spirit. As soon as they meet, they know they are meant to be together. As their relationship grows, so do their souls, and so does the spirit that brought them together."

Chihiro was curious about this statement, "So…for example, my mom and dad-"

"They were indeed soulmates. Both were bonded to the mountain they were on…when they were killed." Zeniba braced herself for Chihiro's livid response. But it never came.

Instead she heard a minute whisper, "Why did the mountain spirit let them die?"

"Well," Zeniba hesitated, "The actions of spirits have consequences in the human world. That's why there are some bad things happen to good people. I knew this spirit once. He did not let them die; he was angry and got into a fight with the spirit the other driver was bonded to. Let's just say, he didn't win that fight."

"Th-That's not fair!" There was the outburst. Chihiro grabbed a pillow, ready to hurl it across the room. Zeniba snatched it from her and placed it on her lap. The young girl sobbed, both embarrassed about what she was about to do and distressed by the fact that her parents were killed by an ignorant spirit. She slammed onto the pillow face first, wanting to hide from Zeniba and the world.

"I know, sweetheart. It's not. But spirits just don't realize the connection they have with humans." Zeniba rubbed her back, attempting to calm her granddaughter. This was unacceptable. If only spirits knew how much pain they could cause. Zeniba could see Chihiro's fists gripping the fragile fabric of the pillow with tremendous strength while her tears created a tiny puddle. Perhaps she'd need to get a new one by the time the visit was over.

As she continued to console Chihiro, she remembered why they were talking about this in the first place, "Once in a blue moon, there is a spirit that only needs one human soul."

The tears slowed slightly. Zeniba resumed her speech, "Only one. When this happens, the spirit themselves become the soulmate."

"W-Without them knowing it?" Chihiro sputtered, head still buried in the pillow.

"Yes. And this brings me to my point, dear. Haku is one of those special spirits. When you fell into his river, you became bonded to him. Ever since, his heart has belonged to you. When you both met each other on the bridge, that sealed the deal." Her words became soft as she revealed this information.

"But why only one?" Chihiro turned her head a little to peer up at Zeniba.

"That's a question that even I don't have the answer to."

"And Haku doesn't know?"

"About the bond? Oh, I told him about that long ago. That's why I said I was _one_ of the only ones to know about it." Zeniba giggled as Chihiro blushed and nuzzled back into the pillow.

Her shout came out somewhat muffled, but Zeniba could understand, "Why would you do that!?"

"Because his heart was hurting, it was miles away from him on the human side of the gate. But now it's here, with you."

She looked up at Zeniba again, "I've missed him so much, Granny."

"He's missed you too, more than you could ever know."

The door swung open as No Face sprung into the room. He was covered in splotches of multicolored goo. Chihiro heaved herself up off of Zeniba's lap and saw him waddle into the kitchen.

"What in the world have you been up to?" Zeniba gasped in astonishment as she saw her little spirit, but, the smile she wore betrayed her. She knew. Chihiro wished she would tell her what was going on.

"Ah!" No Face quipped as he washed his hands in the sink.

"Hello to you too." Another spirit entered. Haku looked just about as tired as No Face, except there was no goo to be seen on him.

"Is that paint?" Chihiro walked to No Face, ignoring Haku. Bonded or not, she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine.

No Face nodded. He then looked over at the little silk pouch by the stove and back to Chihiro, "Ah, ah?"

She smiled, "Yes! I loved them!"

No Face became so excited by this that he started splashing the water from the facet as he clapped his hands. Chihiro barely dodged the sudden spray of liquid.

"What's going on, Zeniba?" Haku looked puzzled by Chihiro's sudden cold shoulder.

"She's a bit miffed about you leaving." She whispered, barely containing her fit of laughter.

"Great."

Haku walked up to Chihiro timidly. He didn't think she would be upset by that, and the guilt made his chest tighten anxiously. Maybe when she saw what they had been doing, it would be ok. "Chihiro…" He spoke softly.

She turned to face him, her face rather indifferent, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry." He bowed towards her, praying for her forgiveness.

"You better have a good reason." Chihiro laughed. Haku straightened himself and took her by the hand once more.

"Trust me, I do."

They said their goodbyes to Zeniba and No Face. Chihiro didn't forget her satchel this time as Haku pulled her out the door. Her anger towards Haku was soon forgotten as she felt his heart beat racing through the palm of his hand. She had no idea where he would take her next, but she knew that it would be perfect as long as he was by her side.


	8. Chapter 8

Chihiro laid on her stomach, clutching the dragon's elegant ivory horns as they soared thogether like graceful swans. She could feel his body rumble beneath her, filling her with a pleasant warmth that bubbled in her chest. Zeniba's words echoed in her mind. _We're bonded._ This must have been the reason why she always felt the dragon was hers and hers alone. He was her soulmate.

And now, she would finally have some time to be with him. No voices but his to listen to. No eyes but his to admire. No lips but his to tempt her-

 _Stop right there, Chihiro_ , she scolded herself. It was probably too soon to be thinking like that. He didn't even know she knew about the bond. That will be an interesting conversation, but it could wait until later.

Her attention shifted as she watched the taciturn dragon. He barely acknowledged her since they took off. His eyes were locked on something invisible, maybe some far-off destination. Haku was never like this, except for the time they were headed back to the bathhouse for Yubaba's final task. It made Chihiro worry.

"Haku, I'm not mad at you…anymore," she started sheepishly, trying to lighten up the mood. He seemed to snap out of his daze when she spoke. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he offered a quick nod of understanding. Even though his features brightened, Chihiro could still see something was troubling him.

"What's wrong?" Chihiro placed her head on his, nuzzling his fluffy fur. She hoped they would land soon, so they could speak to one another. He was always so quick to whisk her away, so the conversations they had were rather limited.

A large grumble in his throat answered her. Chihiro couldn't tell if he was purring or trying to say something. She laughed and raised her head, "Haku, I don't speak dragon."

He growled again. She giggled as she realized he was mimicking her inflections, "You're mocking me aren't you."

Haku couldn't hide his toothy grin as he abruptly plummeted to the forest below. Chihiro shrieked as they shot towards the ground, "I thought you agreed to keep the roller coaster stuff to a minimum!"

Scales pulled apart and fluttered into the night sky behind them. The horns Chihiro held melted away to reveal protective arms that wrapped around her shoulders. The sensation of falling was replaced with a sense of floating, ever so slowly. Haku's voice was low and soft in her ear, "Is this better?"

"Much better." She sighed complacently. Her hands rested on his muscular chest. His pulse was strong and seemed to accelerate as she looked up at him. Clear jade eyes bore into hers, and she could feel her hear beat quicken as well.

Gradually, Haku's body connected with the soft grass of the forest, shielding Chihiro from the impact. They stared at each other for a long time, mesmerized. Nine years had passed. There was so much to learn about each other; so many lost memories to regain. She wanted to stay in his arms for the rest of eternity, but she didn't know if that was possible. What did this bond really mean for them?

"Um," Haku couldn't find words. He was finally with Chihiro. Finally, he could do the things he never had the chance to do, say the words that were never spoken.

Chihiro felt a familiar heat sting her cheeks. She slowly comprehended that she was _on top_ of Haku. And, his arms were holding her there, steadfast.

"So, um, where are we?" Her anxious laugh seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Oh! R-Right. You'll see soon enough," He stammered as Chihiro scrambled off him, settling into a sitting position beside him. Instead of joining her in her upright position, he chose to lay back for a little while longer. The stars shone bright overhead, and Haku rarely had a chance to see them. He was like a star himself, hovering above the world. He was only able to see what was below him, and this was his chance to change that.

Chihiro could see his attention move to the nebulous sky. _He certainly hides his emotions well,_ she thought to herself. And yet, within moments like these, she could see the cracks within the walls that shrouded him. His emerald eyes darkened with some unknown tension. She looked up at the expanse of twinkling lights as well. Clusters of stars beamed back at her, but their beauty couldn't shake her from her thoughts. Haku was disturbed by something, and Chihiro couldn't stand it. Whatever pain he was feeling, she wanted to take it away. She didn't want to break his concentration, so she spoke barely above a whisper, "You've been so secretive these past few days."

Haku smirked, sitting upright to face Chihiro, "If I wasn't, you'd be worried."

He had a point. He did tend to be on the quiet side, much unlike Chihiro. But then again, that wasn't necessarily the best thing.

"I suppose that's true." She offered small smile to him. He returned it and stood, extending a hand towards her. She took it without hesitation. Goosebumps trailed up her arm as their fingertips touched.

"Are you alright?" Haku's voice wavered a little as he helped her up. He felt it too.

"Y-Yes. Are you?" She giggled as she noticed the rosy tint of his cheeks. At least she could take his mind off whatever he was thinking of. This was a new side of Haku; a side that no one saw. He was usually taciturn and abrupt. When he chose to speak, it was with a purpose. Usually, the purpose was either sarcasm or strict instructions. However, within this instant, he was caring, sweet, and innocent.

Haku retracted his hand from hers, bashfully avoiding her eyes. Then, he dodged the question, "Your satchel landed over there."

Chihiro turned and trotted to her belongings. They were all intact; nothing was missing. She heaved a sigh of relief and looked back at Haku, "You couldn't hold onto this?"

"I was more focused on holding you."

Chihiro found it hard to bring air back into her lungs. She saw a sparkle in his eyes that made her legs weak. He didn't seem to realize how his words affected her, or how his eyes would briefly expose the emotions he prudently concealed from the world. His expression never faltered in front of anyone else. Maybe Chihiro _was_ special, for his hardened heart seemed to soften for her.

And just like that, the feelings she saw were shrouded once more. Haku pivoted on his heel and started to walk through the tangled maze of trees. Looking over his shoulder, he called back to her, "Follow me."

"Follow you where?" Chihiro jogged to catch up to his lengthy strides.

"You'll see."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because, you will." He glimpsed at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine." She pouted.

He chuckled, "You haven't changed a bit."

"You don't know that. A lot can happen in nine years, and we've only been reunited for two days. Probably even less than that with you being gone so much." Chihiro couldn't stop her long-winded rant. There was so much to say to him.

"I haven't been gone that much."

"I know you don't think so, but you have."

He slowed a bit and held her hand as they walked, "Chihiro, I said I was sorry."

"I-I know."

Now, she felt bad for bringing it up in the first place. His voice was so full of remorse. She was supposed to alleviate his pain, not make it worse. Her hand squeezed his as she mentally berated herself.

"Hey, I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you anytime soon." He reassured her by returning the squeeze.

They fell into comfortable silence. Then, Haku tensed. Quickly, he dashed behind Chihiro and covered her eyes with his hands. She opened her mouth to speak, but rapidly lost her train of thought as Haku's breath tickled her ear, "Trust me."

Together, they sauntered forward. Chihiro closed her eyes, relaxing with each step. Haku spoke again, "This is why I've been so busy."

She felt his fingers gently pull away from her eyes. They flickered open, and she leaned on Haku for support. He steadied her, hands coming to rest on her forearms. Chihiro knew her eyes must've been playing tricks on her. Soft grasses swayed in the whispering winds and the scent of rose bushes permeated the air. Before her stood a two-story house glistening light blue in the moonlight.

"Wh-What is this?" She fumbled with words as she struggled to comprehend what she was looking at.

"It's yours."

"You…you built this?"

"Most of it. Kamaji, Lin, and No Face helped me finish it. I'm sorry it wasn't finished earlier; you came a little sooner than I anticipated."

"But, why? You didn't have to do this," Chihiro was on the verge of blubbering again. She desperately wished for a backbone, so she didn't have to constantly fight the urge to cry. Although, she wasn't sad. In fact, she was overwhelmed with joy. There was so much happiness and thankfulness in her heart and it was spilling out of her. _Crying isn't a bad thing_ , she thought, _if it's for the right reason._

"I wanted you to have a home, where you could be safe," Haku stroked her arms softly. He could feel her shiver with building emotion. It was a lot to take in, and he knew it.

"This is really mine?" She sniffled, blinking away the tears.

"Would you like to see inside?" He gestured to the structure.

Chihiro whipped her head around and gave Haku a giddy smile. Without a word, she bounded towards the house. He laughed to himself. Watching her run was always amusing. She wasn't exactly graceful, but that made her even more lovable in his eyes. He could outrun her, but decided to let her go. The house itself was very much like the ones in Chihiro's human town, yet it was even better. Haku must've taken inspiration from her old home. Gorgeous could not even begin to describe it. The paint on the outside resembled a summer sky, radiant and uplifting. Windows shone with shimmering, clear glass, like they were made from precious gemstones. The decorative wooden door was getting closer as she leaped through the field. She was going to slow down to open it, but it flung open by itself. Looking back as she sprinted through the entryway, she saw Haku had unlocked the door with his magic. She skidded to a halt on the wooden floor. It was a long hallway that led down a living room filled with furniture. There were other doors on lining the walls leading up to it. Since the door at the end of the hall was already opened, Chihiro figured she would start with that one. Giggling with excitement, she ran to the room and began to explore without giving Haku a chance to explain what it was for.

He stood in the doorway, observing her, "It's what humans call a living room, I think."

There was a large tan couch with four decorative pillows neatly arranged on it. A few paintings of flowers and beaches hung on the walls. A bookshelf as big as the wall it rested against was occupying the left said of the room. On the right side, there was a sliding glass door.

"Where does that go to?" Chihiro enquired as she gawked at the transparent door.

"The garden. But, maybe we should save that for tomorrow. It's prettier in the daylight." Haku answered.

"Alright," This time, it was Chihiro's turn to drag Haku around. After she finished studying the living room, she grabbed his hand and skipped to each door in the hallway. There were two on each side, four in all. Facing the front door, Chihiro looked to the two doors on her right. The one closest to her was the kitchen. The walls were white and all of the trimmings were metallic silver. Everything she could have imagined was in there: a fridge, an oven, and even a microwave to name a few. In the middle was a medium sized dining table. She was surprised by how modern it was.

"How did you get all of this?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, Lin has a few hidden talents. I'm glad crafting was one of them." He smiled at Chihiro's baffled expression.

She quickly shook it off and decided to go with it. Next was the bathroom, complete with a shower and running water. On the other side of the house there was a laundry room and a spare room. The spare room was unfurnished. Haku explained that this room's purpose was for Chihiro to decide, so that she could add her own flare to the house. It was hers after all.

When all the rooms were discovered, Chihiro noticed a flight of stairs near the front of the house. In her eagerness to see the rooms, she overlooked them.

"Go on. I'll be right behind you." Haku encouraged.

Step by step, she made her way up the polished wooden stairway. It had one turnabout that lead to another series of steps. At the end of them, there was a single door. It was white, but there were glittering blue and green swirls delicately painted onto it.

"No Face did that for you. He was very proud." Haku snickered.

Chihiro smiled. That explained why he was covered in paint.

She noticed the doorknob was made of clear crystal as she turned it. Stepping inside, she gasped as she saw what appeared to be a bedroom. Pastel pinks, greens, and white adorned the walls. A writing desk sat by an oval shaped window that dripped moonshine onto it on the right side of the room. The left side of the room had a walk-in closet and a full-sized mirror that was framed by opalescent stones. The king-sized bed in the middle of the room was draped in white downy blankets. Above it hung a painting of a gentle cherry blossom floating in a river bed. Every detail was beautiful and put there just for her. She bid her heart be still; all she wanted was to hear her own thoughts. _This is my room._

"I was the only one who worked in this room. I needed to make sure it was perfect for you." Haku leaned against the doorframe.

"Haku…" The astonished girl turned to the young man who gave her a new beginning.

"Is it to your liking? We can change whatever you want." Haku stepped into the room with a concerned look.

"No! It's perfect! Everything is so perfect." Waterworks were starting to choke her up.

"Then there's no need to cry." His concern turned into compassion as he tentatively wiped her tears away with his thumb.

She closed her eyes, "Haku, they're happy tears I swear."

"I figured. But, I've never liked seeing you cry." His arm wrapped around her shoulder and brought her in close. She buried her face into his chest, taking comfort in the sound of his steady heartbeat.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because, I never really know what to do. I have the urge to comfort you, but I can't seem to do it right." His heartbeat pulsed rapidly. Chihiro could hear the slight frustration in his voice.

"Haku, there's no right or wrong with that kind of thing. You've always been there for me whether I knew it or not. That's all I need," She looked up at him with big teary eyes, "Don't worry so much about doing everything right."

"Then it's ok for me to burn the eggs for breakfast in the morning?" He chuckled as he looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" Chihiro laughed.

"Well, I figured I'd keep you company since it's for first night in this house. I know how hard it can be to be alone in a strange, new place."

"You don't have to…Oh my god! Don't you have to work tonight?!" In her panic, she pulled away from Haku.

"I asked Lin to cover for me." He said coolly. Her fright faded.

"Oh, thank god," She threw herself onto the fluffy sheets of the bed, "Yubaba would have a fit. Maybe she already is."

"Let's not worry about her now. Her temper is the least of our problems." Haku sat beside her.

"Hm, then there are bigger problems?" Chihiro stretched herself out on the soft blankets. She didn't notice Haku staring at her as she did. He looked down to the floor with a small blush.

"Yes and no. I'd rather not get into that tonight."

She rolled on her side to face him, "Haku, there have been moments where you become quieter than usual. You look so pained, troubled. Please, let me try to understand why."

Haku sighed, "I need to tell you something."

"If it's about the bond, I already know." Chihiro announced, relieved she didn't have to hide that from him anymore.

"Wait, Zeniba already told you?"

"Yup." She sighed.

"Of course, she did. She can't keep her mouth shut." Haku rolled his eyes.

"Were you nervous about telling me?" Chihiro laughed on the inside, finding it funny that a powerful spirit like Haku would get nervous.

"Yeah, but there's a lot more to talk about. Can we please…save this for the morning?" His eyes pleaded with her.

"Alright, if that makes you happy." Chihiro laid her hand on his.

"It does," He looked down at the floor again, "I guess I'll let you sleep then."

"Huh?" The grip on his hand tightened.

"I'll sleep on the couch downstairs. Goodnight, Chihiro." He gently pried her hand off his and headed towards the door. She hated to see him walk away. No, she knew this wasn't right. She needed him to stay. She sat up and called to him.

"Haku please…"

He heard her small cry and spun around, "What's wrong?"

"Please don't make me sleep alone."

He padded across the carpeted floor to stand in front of her. Taking both of her hands in his, he whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm really new to this kind of thing."

She pulled him up onto the bed gently, "I am too."

"Is this really ok with you?" He asked with slight fear in his throat.

"Haku, I don't want to spend another night without you."

That answered his question. Chihiro pulled back the covers and settled underneath them. Haku hesitated. She pulled back the covers on his side and looked at him expectantly. He was grateful for the darkness of the night as his face became furiously flustered. He awkwardly shimmied underneath them, already feeling the warmth of Chihiro's body. As he laid his head on the pillow beside her, he shakily said, "I've never s-shared a bed with someone before."

"It's ok. There's no reason to be nervous," She scooted closer to him, "We're just sleeping."

Suddenly, she wondered if Haku knew about the _other_ things humans did in a bed. She pushed the thought out of her mind. He couldn't. _Chihiro's overactive imagination strikes again_ , she mentally smacked herself.

Haku's demeanor changed as he felt Chihiro fight with herself. He gained back some confidence seeing that she was anxious as well. His arms wrapped around her waist in a caring manner as he cooed in her ear, "I'm here."

Chihiro could feel herself instantly relax in his arms. She snuggled into him and murmured, "You know, I don't need a roof to know that I'm home."

"Oh?" He yawned sleepily as he nuzzled her cheek.

Her eyes drooped. Their bodies warmed each other as they cuddled innocently. The world seemed to slow and revolve around them as they lay together. Chihiro knew in this moment that she loved him, with all her heart. She closed her eyes, feeling a soft pair of lips touch her forehead.

"All I need is you."


	9. Chapter 9

Daylight filtered through the glass window and descended onto the slumbering couple. She was the first to wake. At first, she was disoriented and had forgotten where she was. She forced her eyes to focus on the figure beside her. Then she remembered. Haku's mouth hung open slightly, his face completely relaxed as he slept. Chihiro smiled to herself and took the opportunity to study every detail of his facial features. This would probably be her only chance to, at least for a while. She was too afraid to be caught staring. In a way, he was still the boy from all those years ago, and yet some things had changed. He never looked like a child, for his eyes gave off a wisdom far beyond his years. He carried himself with great dignity; his shoulders never stooped. And now, he had grown into an even greater man. A man that she, maybe, didn't know very well. Although, it didn't matter this morning. She was content to be in his arms for a while longer.

Haku's expression shifted from peaceful to distraught in a matter of seconds. A timid whimper escaped his lips. The arms around her waist tightened as his breathing quickened. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but it was enough to let her know something was off. _I'm not the only one with nightmares_ , she thought as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're ok, Haku. It's just a dream." She prayed that her words could reach him, whatever hell he was in.

Eventually, his eyes shot open, bleary with sleep. They flickered to her and froze. Apparently, he forgot where he was as well. His arms swiftly retreated away from her. He sat up, somewhat startled, "Good morning."

"Um, are you sure about that? Are you alright?" She sat up as well, tilting her head a bit in confusion. The noise that he made scared her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" He sighed, trying to catch his breath.

"Did you…want to talk about it?" She questioned cautiously.

"No." The word sounded abrasive, angry. Haku winced; he didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Well, I'm willing to listen if you want…" Her hand rested on his shoulder sympathetically.

"No, I'm fine. Talking might make it worse."

No doesn't usually mean no. She decided that Haku was hiding too much from her. Against her better judgement, Chihiro was going to get some answers, "Well, last night you said you wanted to talk about things."

"Chihiro, it won't be pleasant."

"Who cares? I don't."

"You will if we get into it."

"Please, no more secrets. Whatever you need to say, I'll listen."

He buried his face in his hands, "I can't sleep here at night anymore."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, Yubaba will get suspicious if I show up less and less. I don't want to give her more reasons to dislike you."

"I thought you said she was the least of our problems."

"Well, she is. But, that doesn't mean she _isn't_ a problem."

"Ok, but why do you have to work for her? Aren't you free?"

"I need some way to support you."

"I can support myself, thank you very much." She crossed her arms and puffed out her chest in a very dignified way.

"Doing what?" He snorted.

"Well, I don't know yet, but I'll find something!"

"Alright then, miss independent. Until you do, I'll work."

"Fine." She flung herself back onto the bed, defeated.

"Besides, that'll give us time to take things slower and not rush into things."

"Whoa, rush into things? What _things_?" She shot back up.

"Well…last night…"

"You think that cuddling was something we _rushed into_?"

"No, don't put words in my mouth."

Chihiro felt her blood boil. This man, who could barely find time the time to be with her, had the gall to say they were moving too fast. She needed him last night. If he had left, she would have been too upset to sleep. All they did was fall asleep together. She hopped out of the bed, steam practically gushing from her ears. She grabbed her satchel and pulled out a pen and her silver notebook.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do what I do best. I'm going to _rush_ into the garden and find some peace. While I do that, why don't you _rush_ out of my bed?"

"Chihiro…" His voice trembled, wanting to take back whatever he had said.

"I…I just need to get my thoughts in order…" She shut her eyes for a minute to ground herself. Making Haku upset was the last thing she wanted to do, but she couldn't fight her feelings bubbling beneath the surface.

"Alright, go ahead." He hung his head sadly as she turned to leave. She stopped for a moment, wanting to say something more, something that would make everything ok again. But words didn't come. He didn't follow her.

* * *

The garden was nothing short of astonishing. As Chihiro stepped out of the sliding glass door, she witnessed a lovely stone fountain about as tall as she was. A mermaid perched upon the embellished column, pouring water from a seashell into the large basin at the bottom. It was surrounded by a semicircle of pink rose bushes and four curved stone benches. The whole thing was rather small, but it was picture-perfect. She had longed for a place like this, where she could write to her heart's content. Haku probably didn't even know that he was fulfilling one of her life long dreams when he put this together.

She sat on one of the benches and started to write:

 _Like the sun casts its rays_

 _Onto a familiar sea_

 _Do I remember him_

 _As he remembers me_

As she projected her feelings onto the paper, Chihiro realized that it wasn't right for her to get so upset. He opened up to her the tiniest bit, and she had to go and fly off the handle. She screwed up. He may never share his thoughts with her again. She wouldn't blame him.

Haku was right. They were remembering who they once were, and, like it or not, things must've changed in nine years. She was 18, and he…how old was he? That never crossed her mind; she just assumed they were around the same age. There must've been more things about him that she only assumed. Did she ever truly know him?

Yes, she did know a thing or two. He had helped her time and time again out of the kindness of his heart. He cared about her. And, she cared about him. Then, they were just good friends. Haku didn't know about the bond and neither did she. What kind of relationship would they have as _soulmates_?

 _The answer is not always seen_

 _Remembering things that may have been_

 _The tides come and then they go_

 _Will they ever let me know?_

She discovered that a large portion of her poems where connected to rivers, lakes, and the ocean. Whenever she thought about love, water was her go to symbol for it. She wondered if that was because of her special connection with a certain river spirit.

Before she could come up with an answer, the sliding glass door unlocked. Chihiro did not look up, choosing to appear busy scribbling in her notebook instead. From her peripheral vision, she could see sit across from her on the edge of the fountain.

"I made you some breakfast, if you're hungry." He mumbled.

She quipped a short thank you and continued with her task. Had she really been out here long enough for him to make breakfast?

Haku sighed. They stayed silent under the mid-morning sun, until he broke the tension.

"What are you writing?"

"Poetry."

"Hm, the spirit world has long forgotten the art of poetry."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's rather sad really. Once spirits were consumed by greed, no one bothered to create them."

"That's awful." Chihiro bit her lip.

Haku sat back in contemplative silence, internally battling with himself.

"You were in danger." He exhaled with difficulty, like he was having trouble speaking.

"Huh?" Her head snapped up.

"In my dream, you were in danger. And I couldn't get to you. I was being strangled by tar-like shadows, while fire surrounded you…"

"Haku…It'll be ok. Nothing is going to happen." She grinned at him.

"I'm sorry…I know it's just a dream…"

"There's no reason to be sorry. _I'm_ the sorry one. I shouldn't have let my emotions take the lead like that…" That was so difficult for her to say in this moment, but it was worth the response Haku gave her.

"You're fine. I can't seem to get the right words out when I need to." He smirked as he added, "You're rather cute when you get all fired up."

She stifled a gasp as she looked away. Another thought came to her mind and her insides twisted with grief, "When you said not rush into things, it sounded like you regretted being with me…"

Haku immediately rushed to her side, gently cupping her cheek and turning her face towards him, "I never regret anything, especially when it comes to you."

She gazed into his eyes and saw his passionate intensity. He meant it.

"There's just a lot of things I need to learn about you, and I want to take time to do it right."

"I do too." She smiled and placed her hand on his.

"There's something else we need to talk about."

"Alright, I'm all ears."

"I need you to stay here for a while."

"What?" She glared at him, flashes of frustration returning, "Why?"

"Chihiro, most spirits don't take kindly to humans."

"So, you made this house for me, only to keep me captive here?" Her fingers curled into fists; then she released them. Anger was the enemy in this situation.

"That's not what I said. You can leave anytime. But right now, I need to make sure you're safe."

"I don't understand. Why would staying here keep me safe?"

"Listen," He laid his hand on hers, "I've put a defensive barrier on this house to keep out any spirit who wishes to do you harm."

"Haku, that's sweet of you to do that, but I'm alright." She put on a brave face, but she _did_ want to have his protection.

"Humor me, ok?"

"Whatever…"

"I can visit you every morning before I go to work."

"But, when will you sleep?"

"Spirits don't exactly need sleep. It's more of a luxury. One that I'm willing to give up if that makes you happy."

"Ok, that would be nice… if you don't mind." Chihiro rubbed her arm bashfully. She was so lucky to have someone that worried about her well-being. She could never stay mad at him.

"Here, let's make a deal. If you can stay here for three weeks, then I'll…I'll…" He paused, thinking about what he could promise her.

"Start taking me to the village at night." She finished.

He stared at her incredulously, "Why do you want to do that?"

"Because, I want to sell my poems."

Seeing the bafflement in his eyes, she clarified, "Poetry is a lost art here, right? That means that poems are valuable, because no one can write them. And, if the spirits are greedy like you say, they'll want to own things of value."

"Hm, you've really put some thought into this. I'm impressed." The expression on his face proved he wasn't lying.

"See? I _can_ support myself."

"Without a doubt," He smiled warmly, but became serious when he said, "But, if anything happens at the village, you come straight back here, ok?"

"Yes, sir!" She mock saluted him, "Three weeks?"

"Three weeks." He nodded. They shook hands on it like proud business partners.

"Now, go eat some of the eggs I made you. I hear humans get angry when they're hungry." Haku laughed as he draped his arm around her shoulder and nudged her back inside.

Chihiro rolled her eyes and giggled, "You'll know when I'm hungry. I'm much worse."

They ate breakfast together and talked about many things. Chihiro asked Haku how old he was. In human years, he was around 20. He tried to avoid telling her how old he really was, but she gave him a puppy dog look that he couldn't refuse.

"1,000 years." He muttered.

She looked at him in awe, and told him that his honesty was appreciated. After all, what's a relationship without honesty.

He left as the twilight took over the sky.

* * *

The first night without Haku was dreadful, for she kept tossing and turning, unable to rest. For the next few nights, she wrote poetry until her vision blurred. But he had always returned with the sun, without fail. Those mornings spent together only strengthened their bond. They always discovered something new about one another. He learned that Chihiro had wanted to go to college to earn a degree in English before her parents died. He didn't really understand the concept of college and degrees, but she explained it until he did. She had learned that Haku once had a river in the spirit world that was just like his in the human world. He used to travel between worlds that way, because the rivers were infused with each other. Once the river in the human world dried up, so did the one in spirit world, which forced him to seek employment in the bathhouse.

Haku was a night person, while Chihiro liked both day and night. She relaxed by reading books and writing poetry, and he would take to the skies to clear his head. Her favorite color was pink; his was purple. That surprised her. He said it was because it was a color with unexpected beauty. She smiled at that. He himself was unexpectedly beautiful in his own way.

The three weeks were up before she knew it. Haku was true to his word. On the night that marked the ending of their agreement, he took her back to the village at dusk. He even helped her set up a little stand a little ways from the bath house.

"I can see you from the window, up there." His finger pointed to one of the windows next to the roof.

"You're going to be spying on me?" Chihiro asked.

"Just checking in here and there, that's all." He smiled and kissed her forehead without thinking. She looked up at him in shock; that was the first kiss she had received from him in three weeks.

Haku gritted his teeth, embarrassed, "S-Sorry. Good luck!"

He took off across the bridge. Chihiro looked after him, and then something else caught her eye. A small girl with tiny cat ears was skipping towards her. She couldn't have been more than eight years old. Then again, spirits don't age very fast. She stopped in front of Chihiro and tried to read her little sign propped up on the stand.

"P-peo…Pro…" She struggled.

"Poems." Chihiro smiled.

"Poems. What's that?" The girl had a sparkle of curiosity about her.

"Well, a poem is made up of words that show feelings. You can write it on paper, and keep it or share it with others."

"Oh?" Her face lit up, a grin decorating her face. Her little fangs added to her cuteness.

"Yes! I have a bunch of them I'd like to share." She pulled out her notebook and showed some to the girl. She seemed to take a liking to them.

"And if you want, I could make a special one just for you for a piece of gold." Chihiro offered.

Another spirit, a woman, rushed over to the stand and took the girl by the hand, "You shouldn't run off from me dear!"

The young girl responded with an excited squeak, "But I found poems!"

Chihiro thought that if she could get someone this excited about poetry, all the gold in the world didn't matter.

* * *

Haku proudly watched her from the window. He left her for five minutes and she's already sold a poem. Thank goodness she had been eating spirit food. If she had the smell of a human, the spirits wouldn't have been so nice. His eyes widened as he saw a few more spirits come to her little table. _She must be good at what she does._ It made Haku want to read one of her creations.

Yubaba's coarse yowl echoed through the hall as she beckoned for him. His shoulders tensed as he pried himself away from the glass. _She can take care of herself,_ he reasoned.

That obviously wasn't the case in the coming days. Chihiro stayed up all night creating and selling her poems. Then she would go home and work more. Sleep was eluding her, and that was essential for humans. But she had to stay and wait for Haku to stop working. And she was in no condition to make the trek home, unless she had train tickets. Even then, the journey was long. What's worse, he was working for someone who was a threat to her survival. Something had to change. For Chihiro's sake.

* * *

"You _what?!"_

The fireplace in her office extinguished as she howled. She huffed and puffed so hard that she blew it out.

"I quit. I've done all that I can," He replied smoothly.

Yubaba puffed out her chest, seconds away from expelling fire from her mouth, "This is because of Chihiro isn't it!"

"It's been a long time coming, and you knew that." Haku narrowed his eyes, ready to defend himself and Chihiro.

"I know she's here! And it's useless to hide her from me!"

"She's not hiding from you. You can't harm her."

 _But I can still harm you_ , her dark mind contemplated. Her eyes quickly changed color, from deep brown to light grey. Reading souls had been a specialty of hers since she was very young. Haku knew what she was doing and guarded himself, but it was too late. She had seen what she wanted to.

"Fine. Leave. See if I care." Yubaba growled.

"Goodbye, Yubaba." Her office door slammed.

Her fingernails lit up the color of snake venom as she wrote Haku's true name on a piece of parchment paper. Her voice rasped, "You are weakened by what you lack, may your heart turn cold and black!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Could you write something about the moon for me?"

A small woman with a face lined by soft wrinkles gazed up at Chihiro. Her luminescent, grey eyes shown in bright contrast with her tanned skin. Tattered clothing barely protected her from the wind chill, but she smiled through her shivers, tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear.

The streets were usually empty by this time. The pitch black of the night sky was fading into a pale orange as the sun rose from the east. Chihiro hesitated. She was supposed to pack up her things and be ready for Haku to take her home, but she couldn't refuse this ragged spirit. There was something about her that made her seem like an old friend.

"I sure can! Let me find some paper." She nodded to the woman and started to rifle through her satchel. She had just run out of the special rice paper Kamaji had crafted for her a few days ago, and had no choice but to use her journal. She silently reassured herself as she tore the precious paper from the binding, _It's only one page._

The moon was an unusual topic to request. Most spirits wanted words about tangible, material things, like food or gold. Those requests were simple, with no deep thought behind them. But this woman was not like other spirits. Chihiro could see the profound thought lining her expression. This evidently meant a lot to her, to have someone write about something as beautiful and ancient as the moon.

Chihiro scratched her head nervously as she looked up at the sunrise, wishing for more time, "It may take a while. Is that ok?"

"I'm rather patient." The woman chortled.

"Alright, one poem coming right up!" Chihiro laughed along with her as she started to organize her ideas. It was odd. Her poems practically wrote themselves, the phrases developing in her head almost instantaneously. But this one was different. So many thoughts were buzzing around her mind. There was so much to say, and the right words couldn't be found.

Silence passed between them. The only thing that could be heard was the nervous tapping of Chihiro's fingers as she struggled to put pen to paper. Her eyes looked down at the blank page, willing the words to magically appear. The sudden writer's block put her on edge, and the spirit seemed to notice, "There's no need to be so anxious over a poor spirit like me."

Chihiro glanced up as the astonishingly smooth voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Hm?"

"You're having trouble because you feel pressured by me."

"I-I'm sorry. I guess it's been a long night. And…I really want to make this poem perfect for you."

"Perfection is not something I deserve. I'm not even sure if I can afford your asking price…"

"Don't worry about that! Honestly, I'd do this for free. Words are priceless."

"Indeed. But, there must be a reason you've asked for gold from others."

"That's…a different story. I sort of told someone I could look after myself. I…I want to provide for him like he has for me."

"Ah, this man must be special to you. You seem to work very hard for him."

"Believe me, he's the one working hard. I'm just…hardly working."

"I doubt that." The woman was not blind. She could see that Chihiro's fingers were bruising at the places where her pen rested as she wrote.

"Well, when you're doing something you love, it doesn't feel like work." Words wormed their way back into her brain. Talking to this woman seemed to bring them back. Chihiro's eyes lit up with intense inspiration.

"I'm glad to hear it." The smug look on the spirit's face made Chihiro laugh. She knew.

The pen leapt onto the paper. In her mind's eye, the words were vivid. She couldn't write them down fast enough.

 _In her quiet solitude_

 _The moon shines with hope_

 _For others who are lonely_

 _And look to her to cope_

 _Her compassion shines over the land_

 _For the few who need to see_

 _The ones who cry on sleepless nights_

 _Who are outcasts like me_

She breathed in the fresh morning air, letting the pen tumble from her fingers. She had never felt more fulfilled finishing a poem. Yet, as she reread the words, Chihiro discovered that this poem was strangely personal. She almost didn't want to show it to the woman; her heart and soul was inside each word. It's not easy to share your inner most thoughts. But, she promised her a poem.

"Here you go." Her hand shook as she passed the paper to the spirit.

"Thank you, dear."

Chihiro prayed that she wouldn't read it in front of her, but the woman seemed to be scanned the parchment already. Every hair on her arms and neck stood on its end as she waited to hear what she had to say. The unexpected glimmer of tears caught her by surprise. The spirit was weeping.

"Remember when I said I wasn't sure I could pay the price?" The woman's eyes sparkled. Chihiro suddenly recognized those tears. Happy tears.

"Yes, but you don't have to-"

"I'm sure I can now." Her thin fingers uncurled to unveil a small, silver totem. The spirit placed it on the table in front of the young girl, who looked at it with curiosity. Carefully, Chihiro picked up the charm. It was rectangular and had a radiant gleam to it. Extravagant carvings on each side depicted the moon in a different phase.

She was amazed by its beauty, but she couldn't accept it. A deal was a deal. There was no need for payment.

"I…I can't take this from you." Chihiro looked up and held the charm out to the spirit, but she had vanished. A thick fog took her place. She blinked, disoriented. _Where did she go?_

Wind gusts raced around her. She could hear a small whisper of _thank you_ brush her ears. Then, the fog slowly dissipated, revealing Haku's form standing on the bridge. Quickly, Chihiro hid the totem in her satchel. She would explain it later.

Haku rushed to her, his eyes wide with worry, "What was that, Chihiro?"

"Well, it's probably a story I should tell at home." She slung her satchel over her shoulder and hopped over the table.

"Are you ok? Any spirits give you trouble?" Haku touched her shoulder. The serious look in his eyes made her smile. She was so lucky to have someone like him, someone who cares so much.

But then, something else about his eyes caught her attention. His green irises were fading, becoming dim and murky, as if someone was filling them with dark ink.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ alright?" Chihiro's heart raced. Whatever was happening wasn't good.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Haku looked puzzled.

"Y-Your eyes…" She stuttered.

Haku's expression hardened, "We need to go."

"Haku…"

"Now."

"Why?"

Without any explanation, the dragon stands where Haku once stood. He bowed to her and she reluctantly hoisted herself onto his neck. Haku launched himself into the air, his breath leaving him in small huffs. It seemed like he was struggling to keep himself calm.

Chihiro could feel the panic bristling his scales, "It's ok. We'll be ok."

The dragon drew in a large breath, seeming to settle down a bit. Chihiro did the same, but the concern still festered in her chest. She had never seen Haku so worked up.

The world below them seemed to blur as he accelerated. His breathing started to become ragged once more. Low growls were emanated from his gritted teeth. Chihiro could feel his energy start to drain from his body. The pulse of his heart started to slow, growing weak as he pushed himself to his limit.

She called out to him, "I think we should stop!"

Haku ignored her plea, cutting the air with even quicker movements. The pain was the only thing keeping him conscious. Scales were starting to peel away from his figure, sickly black tar seeping from his skin.

Chihiro screamed as she witnessed his body falling apart, "Haku! _Stop_!"

A terrifying roar ripped through his throat. He stilled in mid-air.

And, they dropped to the ground.

* * *

Chihiro never felt the impact. She didn't notice she squeezed her eyes shut until she opened them. What she saw made her heart plummet. Haku had broken her fall, and his glassy eyes watched her in agony. His shirt was torn open and she could see a cluster of bruises forming across his chest. They seemed to throb with a dark electricity. Black liquid streamed from the corner of his mouth as he tried to speak.

"Shhhh…d-don't…" She attempted to restrain her sobs. Her thumb wiped the black fluid from his face.

Thunderclouds gathered above the pair. Rain started to pound onto the earth without mercy. Chihiro desperately threw her body over Haku to shield him from the downpour. She looked down at him and saw that he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Stay with me…" She begged as she looked to her surroundings. Her heart leaped out of her chest as she saw a miracle. They had landed in front of Zeniba's cottage.

"Was this where we needed to go?" Chihiro looked back at Haku. He nodded slightly, and quickly lost the battle with his eyelids as they fell shut. His body became limp beneath her.

Finally, the sobs were released as she shrieked, "ZENIBA!"

The door slammed open with such ferocity, it was surprising that it didn't break. Zeniba rushed out along with No Face and scooped Chihiro up into her arms.

"No Face, get Haku to the spare bedroom." She barked.

"Ah!" No Face raced to the lifeless boy, picking him up with ease. As he sprinted back into the house, Zeniba followed close behind them, a trembling Chihiro in her grasp.

Zeniba set her on the couch and removed the satchel from her shoulders. Her clothes were soaked, and it was hard for her to stop shaking. In a flash, a wool blanket was wrapped tightly around her. The witch's footfall was rapid as she skittered about the room.

"Stay here." Her voice was gruff as she gave her orders.

Chihiro was stunned into silence. She didn't want to disobey Zeniba, however, she couldn't just sit around when someone she cared about was in trouble.

"Don't worry." Zeniba's voice faltered. Chihiro knew she was worried herself.

Chihiro looked down, feeling utterly helpless. The last time she had seen Haku this was when he stole Zeniba's seal.

 _Wait._ That totem from the elderly spirit. It wasn't a totem at all.

Zeniba turned on her heel, but stopped when Chihiro yelled, "I think I have something that could help!"

"What? What is it, child?"

Chihiro hurried to her satchel, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. She rummaged through it and pulled out the silver seal, "Would this do anything good for him?"

Zeniba looked at her in wonder, "Yes!"

She made to grab the seal, but Chihiro snapped it away, "I'm coming too."

Zeniba sighed and motioned for Chihiro to follow her, "As you wish, but I'm not sure you'll like what you see."

Chihiro followed her down a hallway she had never seen before. A doorway on the left was open and Zeinba slipped into it. The young girl trailed behind her, and almost instantly regretted doing so. Haku lay sprawled on the bed, black liquid dripping out of his mouth and pooling on the pillow beneath his head. He was still unconscious, and Chihiro hoped he couldn't feel the pain anymore. She winced when she heard a slight wheeze in his shallow breath. No Face had succeeded in taking his shirt off, so the bruises on his chest were now fully visible. Zeniba screeched, "His heart is being attacked!"

Zeniba and Chihiro rushed to the bedside. No Face paced on the other side of the room, "Ahhhh! Ahhhh!"

"If you can't be quiet, No Face, you'll have to leave." Zeniba's voice cracked with urgency. No Face stopped and sat on the floor, his head hanging with shame.

"The seal, please." The witch held out her hand. Chihiro gently passed the seal to her.

Her nails shimmered to life, glowing silver to match the seal. She dragged the seal around the dark wound spreading across his torso. Haku whimpered, but the bruises were fading ever so slightly. The tar-like substance draining from his lips stopped flowing. When Zeniba was finished, his skin was almost back to normal, although still slightly discolored.

"That bought him some time." Zeniba exhaled, "No Face, why don't you go bake something. Chihiro and I need to talk."

"Ahh…" No Face agreed and sulked out of the room.

Zeniba turned back to Chihiro, "How did you get a hold of Chandra?"

"Chandra?" Chihiro's brow wrinkled in contemplation.

"Yes, this is her seal after all."

"Who is she?"

"She didn't tell you? She's the moon spirit. No one has seen her in ages."

"I-I wrote a poem for her, and she thanked me with the seal. But, I didn't know she was the moon spirit!" Chihiro chirped in terror. That meant the poem she wrote was about _her_.

"Ah, then, she probably didn't want you to know. You must've wrote something beautiful. She doesn't offer her seal to just anyone."

"I guess…I'm just glad that it helped…"

"Protective magic is her specialty. It's perfect for defending Haku's heart."

"Zeniba, you have yet to tell me what's happening."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry my dear." Zeniba walked over to a small chair in the corner of the room and sat down, "Make yourself comfortable."

Chihiro didn't move from her place beside the bed.

The witch smirked, "If you're going to do that, the least you could do is sit _with_ him."

"Huh?"

"On the bed, dear."

"Oh…" Chihiro warily crawled onto the bed, watching Haku's face for any sign of stirring.

"It's alright, you won't wake him." Zeniba smiled with understanding as the young girl kneeled by her soulmate, carefully curling her fingers around his hand.

"What's happened…" Chihiro shook her head in solemn disbelief.

"Yubaba is what happened."

" _Yubaba?_ Haku said she was the least of our problems."

"He knows better than that. He most likely said that so you wouldn't worry."

"Then what did she do to him?" Chihiro snarled. Her blood was scorching her insides with unbelievable rage.

"It's a rather esoteric curse. She's the only one who can perform it. And this isn't the first time…" Zeniba's eyes seemed to water a bit as she trailed off.

"Please, tell me…" The expression on the witch's face made her uneasy.

"When someone's heart is weak, she can steal the name of that person without consent. Once she writes the name on parchment, that person's heart is targeted by black magic. It can kill a human easily…and is one of the only known ways to kill a spirit."

"No!" Chihiro's hand squeezed Haku's, "How could his heart be weak? He's one of the most powerful spirits in the spirit world!"

"Well, that pertains to something else." She clasped her hands in front of her, ready to explain.

"Go on."

"There is a reason for soulmates. Spirits and people are stronger together. The protect one another. Spirits grow stronger when the humans bonded to them find their soulmates, but there's a catch. Finding a soulmate is more than just meeting them. There's a special act that is needed to ensure that they stay together."

"And what's that?"

"The first kiss."

Chihiro's small gasp did not escape Zeniba's earshot.

"Haku didn't tell you."

"No."

"Then I will. The first kiss soulmates share initiates a 'transfer of heart'. This is like…hm…how do humans say it? When your heart finds it's missing half?"

Chihiro nodded. That was one way of putting it.

"You see, that expression is actually true. The heart becomes stronger during this act because it is no longer alone. It is complete from that moment on. Spirits do not usually need that because they are not bonded to the humans themselves. But this is not the case with Haku."

"He's bonded to me…and we haven't kissed yet…" Chihiro started.

"Therefore, his heart weaker than it should be," Zeniba finished.

"Why didn't he tell me?!" Her eyes pleaded for answers.

Zeniba guessed, "He's sensitive to your feelings. I think he didn't want to pressure you into anything. That moment is supposed to be voluntary, not forced."

"If he only knew how much I've…wanted to…" Chihiro gazed at Haku, tenderly stroking his cheek with her hand.

"Chihiro, focus." Zeniba snapped her fingers.

"Sorry. How can this curse be lifted?"

"You must destroy the paper baring his name."

"Alright! That sounds easy enough."

"No, that's what she wants you to think. She wants to kill you too."

"Why? What have I done to her?"

"It's nothing you've done. It was centuries ago." Zeniba covered her mouth, regretting what she had let slip out.

"What?"

"Well...I suppose I can't keep this from you. Once upon a time, when the world was good and pure, Yubaba and I were good friends and even better sisters. Back then, the humans and spirits lived in harmony. Everyone knew about bonding and soulmates. Nothing was kept secret. We started to notice we were not like our fellow spirits. We were like Haku, who required only one bonded, a _human_ bonded. Being twins was not easy in any aspect, especially when it came to love. We were completely different, but fell in love with the same man. Both of us competed for his affection, but there was only one winner. I had won his heart, and he had won mine, but we waited for the first kiss. There was no reason to rush, until it was too late. Yubaba had learned powerful black magic in her jealous rage and cursed my beloved. He was human, so it killed him almost instantly. From then on, Yubaba and I were sworn enemies. She claimed a deep hatred for humans and their capacity to love. The only thing that filled the hole in her heart was gold. I ran off to this cottage, to live out my days alone. It's because of Yubaba that humans and spirits are separated. She was sure to spread her disgust for humans throughout the land, which forced the humans out of our world and into their own. Gold and greed became the new way of the spirit. Until you came. You started to spread joy and friendship, even true love. And that is why Yubaba hates you so much. You remind her of that time and the love she never had." As she finished her tale, she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Oh, my god…Zeniba…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. You remind me off that time as well, but the good parts are all I see when I look and you and Haku."

"I…I don't know what to say…"

Zeniba's eyes darkened, "Well then, let me say something. I need to warn you; the curse comes with a price for Yubaba too. If that paper is destroyed before Haku dies, she will forfeit her life instead."

"You mean…I'll kill her?"

"Yes."

"But…she has a son…"

"Bo? No…she adopted him."

"Won't he miss her, though?"

"Well, that's certainly a thought to consider…"

"I…I don't know what to do…"

"Well, there's no rush. The seal's magic will protect him for a while. We can talk more about it tonight."

Just then, a clattering of pots and pans was heard from the kitchen. Zeniba chuckled and lifted herself from the chair, "Oh goodness! I forgot about No Face. I should get him a step stool for those high shelves."

As she walked out of the room, she added over her shoulder, "Think about it. You may even want to get some rest."

"Easier said than done."

"I know, sweetheart. I know." And off she went.

Chihiro laid next to Haku, placing her head on his shoulder. Her heart still raced at the thought of the choice she had to make. Either way, someone would lose their life. Although, as she looked at the ugly darkness staining his pale chest, her anger returned. This woman wanted both of them dead, for the sole reason that they shared true love.

She trembled. Anger wouldn't help anyone. Maybe concentrating on rest would clear her head. Chihiro placed her hand over his heart, just to make sure it was still beating. Zeniba said he wouldn't wake, so she was stunned when his eyes blinked open. Their color had returned.

"Chihiro…"

"Haku…you don't have to speak…save your energy…" She attempted to remove her hand from his chest, a little embarrassed by the gesture now that he was awake. His hand gently covered hers and kept it close to his heart.

"Please…stay here with me. If you go to Yubaba, she'll kill you." His voice was strained.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"When you touched my cheek, I could feel myself start to wake. I wanted to reach out to you, but I could sense Zeniba in the room. I know what she wants you to do. You can't…"

"Haku, you sound terrible. Please…"

"Let me die knowing you're here, safe."

"That's enough…" Chihiro whispered against the curve of his neck, "It's not your choice."

Haku brought her hand to his lips, "You're right. It's not."

Her hand was brought back to his heartbeat, and she sighed, content in that moment, "I'm never going to leave you."

Haku nodded thoughtfully. Chihiro watched as his eyelids fluttered slightly. He fought with himself, resisting sleep in vain. She ghosted her lips over his ear, whispering soothing sweet nothings until he gave in. His head lay heavy on his pillow as Chihiro nuzzled his shoulder, pondering an impossible decision that meant life or death.


	11. Chapter 11

Thunder and lightning crashed about the cottage, causing No Face to jump in shock and drop the mixing bowl he was holding. Some other pots and trays it was buried under tumbled to the floor as well. The clattering of the metals seemed to mimic the explosive rumbling of the storm outside, loud and unforgiving.

No Face sank to his knees, unsure of what to do. He supposed that's what he deserved. His little hands and arms were no match for the top shelf the pantry, and he knew it. Feeling ashamed of his clumsy nature, he stared at the medley of kitchenware littering the wooden floorboards. It took all his willpower to even reach that bowl with success.

He started to quake with fear. Zeniba would be cross with him. Haku looked like he was approaching death, and all the little spirit could do was make a complete mess in the kitchen. He started to sniffle.

Zeniba bustled in. She skidded to a halt in front of the crouched figure and the potpourri of baking tools around him, "No Face? Are you alright?"

He shook his head despondently, "Ah…ah…"

"Oh honey…I'm sorry I wasn't here to help…" She steadily sat on the floor beside him. He shook his head again; he didn't want help. He wanted _to_ help.

"Which one did you want, sweetie?" She spoke with kindness as she gestured to the array of tools.

He smacked the side of the mixing bowl in frustration.

Zeniba snickered, "Oh, I see."

One click of her fingers and all the clutter was back on the self, except for the bowl. No Face observed how flawless her magic was. There were no mistakes when she executed her skills, and it made him feel useless. He made blunders every day. He had no special powers to make him appear perfect and important. The only thing that made him feel important was baking. He could see the joy he brought to others by giving them his special concoctions. But, this wasn't something that he could fix by making cookies. This was something big, and he wanted to do more than just sit on the sidelines.

Zeniba was always the one to get people out of trouble. Her wisdom and power was no match for evil. It seemed as if she would always triumph. No Face looked up to Zeniba, possibly more than she would ever know.

When he tilted his head upward, Zeniba's eyes widened in surprise, "I didn't know you could cry, No Face."

"Ah…" No Face sniveled, feeling the cheeks of his mask. Moist droplets fell through his fingers. He didn't know he could either.

She leaned forward and wrapped him in a motherly embrace, "Sweetie…"

"Ahhhhhh…" He blubbered in her arms.

"Everything will be ok. Haku is in a stable condition. And, you know Chihiro. She's a fighter." Her words seemed to mollify him. He had calmed down enough to wipe the streaks of sadness off his face.

"How about we bake together? We haven't done that in a while." She smiled as the liveliness returned to his eyes. Grabbing his tiny hands, she helped him stand along with her. Two pieces of paper lay on the counter. They documented recipes that Zeniba recognized.

She turned to No Face with a pointed grin, "Baby moss brownies _and_ silk cookies? A little daring, are we?"

"Ahhh…" No Face looked down, a little embarrassed by his own ambition.

"Oh honey, don't fret! You have me as a helper now. So, let's get to work!"

Zeniba grabbed the mixing bowl from him and slapped it on the counter. No Face tilted his head, a bit confused by her sudden gusto. Nevertheless, he ran to the cupboard and started pulling out flour, sugar, and other base materials.

She looked over her shoulder at the harried spirit, "Chihiro will come back out when she is ready. Maybe if we hurry, we can finish before she does!"

He practically flung the ingredients at her when she said this. Her laughter filled the kitchen as she caught the flying foods with grace. When the flour was thrown, the bag ruptured open, spilling onto Zeniba's face and dress with a slight _poof_.

"Ah!" No Faced yelped.

A devious smirk glided over Zeniba's features, "Is that how you want to play?"

* * *

The light squeeze Chihiro felt on her hand was enough to jolt her awake. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she was thankful she did. She needed rest desperately, especially before what she was about to do.

Haku's hand was still holding hers close to his heart, his fingertips curling with slight tension. His expression was usually so serene when he slept, but Chihiro saw his features twist with anguish. Worry lines creased his brow. A nightmare was digging into his mind.

This reminded her of the nightmare he had the first night at the house. Shadows and fire. Chihiro was in danger, and Haku could do nothing. She wondered if that frightening dream was plaguing him now.

"Haku…" Chihiro tenderly whispered as she brushed back some of his hair. He leaned into her touch, but didn't wake.

"Haku…wake up…" Her hand moved from under his, coming to rest on his cheek. She was able to rouse him by doing this earlier, but this time, he didn't stir. His eyes were shut tight, refusing to open. A small drip of black liquid started to form on the corner of his mouth.

Panic was starting to seize her body. Frantically, her eyes shifted to his chest. Ugly, dark wounds were starting to reappear. Almost like... _tar-like shadows_.

Haku's dream was becoming reality.

He was held back by the curse. And, Chihiro was forced to walked into the flames.

* * *

Several balls of flour formed instantaneously and hovered in mid-air, poised to strike. No Face tried to scurry away, but the soft balls of powder descended upon him with outstanding velocity. He broke out into giggles as he hurled even more flour towards the playful witch.

She spun in elegant circles, plucking a couple eggs from the fridge and flinging at the defenseless spirit. No Face sprang onto the counter next to the sink. He grabbed the little hose that was meant for rising dishes and aimed. Water cascaded onto Zeniba and her sapphire, silk dress. She didn't seem to care.

Frantic footfall could be heard just outside of the kitchen, "Zeniba!"

Chihiro huffed as she nearly slipped on the flour and water that was strewn across the floor. She caught herself and mumbled irritably, "Well, I'm glad _you two_ are having fun."

"Forgive us, dear. We were only trying to lighten the atmosphere."

"Ah, ah." No Face confirmed Zeniba's statement.

"How long have you two-"

"A few hours, at most." Zeniba laughed as No Face hurled one last flour ball at her.

Chihiro heaved a frustrated sigh, "Would you guys stop?!"

The spirits froze at the sudden outburst, "What's wrong dear?"

"Zeniba, I need to get to that paper. Now!" The look on her face expressed a mix of desperation and determination.

"You've made your decision?" Zeniba raised her eyebrow.

"I'm going to fight for him." Chihiro's eyes sparked.

"Good!" Zeniba clapped her hands in delight.

"I'm sorry…" Chihiro gazed at the mess on the floor boards.

"Why are you sorry?" Zeniba questioned.

"She's your sister…"

"Sweetie, she's not the sister I once loved. I'll make a portal to her office. Be careful. She'll be waiting for you." Zeniba's nails glimmered to life once more as she drew an invisible doorway in the air. With a clap of her hands, it became a blackened gateway.

Chihiro hesitated for a moment, "When did you learn to do that?"

Zeniba smirked, "A lot can happen in nine years, Chihiro. You know that better than anyone."

She nodded with a faint smile, but still faltered. The portal was intimidating. All she had to do was step through, and she'd be instantly amid a make-shift battlefield. It felt as if she was being thrown to the wolves.

"No Face?" Zeniba beckoned.

"Ah?"

"Go with her."

He cheered in delight, "Ah!"

This was the moment he was waiting for. This was his chance to help.

"I'll be watching. If she gives you _any_ shit that you can't handle, I'll be down there faster than you can say lightning!" She came forward and hugged Chihiro with compassionate strength.

"Zeniba!" Chihiro's mouth gapped open at the profanity uttered from the witch. She had never heard anything so crass come from her lips.

"Go, child!"

No Face put a protective arm around Chihiro's shoulders, and they stepped forward into the darkness.

* * *

They walked through the portal into a pitch-black room. Both were apprehensive about how dark Yubaba's office was. The fire place was extinguished, and the lamps planted around the room were off. The portal closed behind them, sealing them inside the room.

Chihiro stiffened. Her eyes weren't adjusting to the dimness at all.

Moon beams suddenly flooded the room from the window behind Yubaba's desk with a brightness that outshined the most sparkling of flames. _Thank you, Chandra_. Chihiro felt blessed to have a friend in such a benevolent spirit.

Now that the room was more visible, they both scanned every outline of the furniture and the threatening shadows they created. There was no sign of Yubaba.

But Chihiro knew she was there, "She's hiding from us, No Face."

"Ah," He put a tiny finger over his mouth, signaling for silence.

Chihiro nodded. They were here for the paper. They could deal with Yubaba when the time came.

They split up, looking high and low for that little scrap of parchment. Chihiro looked on the mantle above the fireplace, under the rug, and even in the potted plants scattered about the room. There was no way that Yubaba would make this easy.

"Ah!" No Face stood directly behind Yubaba's desk. There lay the paper with intricate penmanship. Chihiro came closer to the desk, eyeing the paper with distain. _Kohaku River_ was etched into it, sickly green ink glinting in the moonlight.

No Face grasped the paper and held it out to Chihiro.

"So, you've found it." A spider-like hand flew out of the darkness and latched onto No Face's wrist.

"Ah! Ah!" No Face tried to wrench his arm from its hold. He was lifted into the air and shook like a rag doll. The paper fluttered out of his grip and into another's. Yubaba appeared gracefully out of the shadows, holding No Face in one hand and snatching up the paper with the other.

"Let him go!"

"As you wish!" Yubaba threw No Face into the wall beside her, his form crumpling as he slid to the ground. Chihiro ran to him, but was stopped by the colossal witch.

The heels on her boots clicked as she closed in on the small girl, "You broke into my office without my consent."

Chihiro's body shuddered, but her words were firm, "You took Haku's name without _his_ consent."

They walked in time with each other, Yubaba pushing Chihiro backwards with her brisk, unwavering steps. It was a lethal dance they were both performing. If either stepped out of turn, it would mean death.

"Oh? Did I do that? Silly me. I suppose he'll want it back." Yubaba sneered as she put the paper in her front dress pocket. Chihiro's back hit the wall. The witch's hands slammed on the wall, on either side of the young girl's head.

She was startled, but her voice was not lost, "You know full well that he does."

Chihiro slipped out from under the witch's arms and scampered to the other side of the room. They both turned to each other, each with a potent venom in their eyes.

"Then come and get it!" The witch bellowed as she charged at the girl. No Face leapt to his feet and blocked Chihiro from the oncoming attack.

Yubaba stopped right in front of him, "Why do you defend this sniveling human? She's nothing but a spoiled brat that doesn't have an ounce of common sense."

"Ah." No Face spit at her and stood his ground. He was instantly knocked back to the ground by her unforgiving magic.

"No Face!" Chihiro yelled as she fell to his side. Yubaba didn't give her much time to check on him.

She raised her hand to strike Chihiro. She ran again to the other side of the room, using the speed that Yubaba did not possess to her advantage.

"You always run from your problems. But I assure you, you can't run away from this one!" Yubaba raised her hands. The fireplace ignited. Flames licked at the carpet and reached out towards Chihiro.

"I won't!" Chihiro screamed and rocketed to the witch. She grabbed at her dress and tore the skirt, freeing the cursed parchment. Her hand grabbed at it, barely touching it. Yubaba growled at her and sent her flying across the room. Chihiro could feel the carved wood of the wall slam into her back. Her breath left her lungs, and she gasped for air as she tumbled to the floor.

"Then you will burn!" Yubaba commanded the fire with ruthless fury. Trails of flames surrounded Chihiro and No Face, consuming the office in a blaze of scarlet.

"Why do you want us dead!?" Chihiro cried.

"Because your love has no place in this world!"

The fire was ready to take Chihiro in its grip.

"Mother! Stop!" The two spirits and the human turned in surprise at the new voice.

A large, plump spirit stood by the desk. The flames in the room bounced off his figure, making Chihiro wheeze in surprise. Bo hadn't changed since she last saw him nine years ago. He was still a big, lovable baby.

"Bo, keep out of it!" Yubaba screeched.

"You've been mean to my friends long enough!" He lumbered to Chihiro, shaking the room with each footstep. The fire grazed his skin, but he was unfazed by it. His chubby hand pulled Chihiro from the flames.

"Bo…" Chihiro looked at him with disbelief and gratitude.

"Mother told me what she did. Make things right, Sen." He set her down in front of Yubaba and started to make his way towards No Face.

Yubaba was distracted by her son, "What are you doing?"

"Righting your wrong!" He shouted through tears as he helped No Face up out of the fire.

"Wha-" Yubaba didn't finish her sentence. Bo gave Chihiro the opportunity, so she took it. While Yubaba was focused on Bo, she failed to notice that she left the tear in her dress wide open. Chihiro slid the parchment out of the fabric and threw it into the fire.

Yubaba disintegrated into ash, just as the paper did.

The fire quelled, and it was over.

Chihiro slowly fell to her knees, "Bo…I'm so sorry…"

Bo looked down at her and then to his mother's ashes, "It's ok, Sen. I…I think I know a way to fix this."

"What do you mean?"

"No one has been able to figure out what kind of spirit I am. I'm like no other. And because of this, no one has known what I can do."

"I-I'm not sure I'm understanding…"

"You've probably noticed I haven't aged at all. Do you know why?"

"No, Bo."

"I'm a spirit of life."

"A spirit of…life?"

"Yes. It might sound a bit odd, but I think I might be able to do something about this. Nothing truly dies. It's only redirected." Bo sounded somewhat unsure, but, nevertheless, he smiled at Chihiro reassuringly. He started to scoop of the ashes Yubaba left behind.

"Is it really ok, Bo?" Chihiro gazed at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I promise," Bo bent down to her, "You had every reason to do what you did."

She looked at him in admiration. The amount of empathy in his heart was astonishing. Chihiro couldn't say sorry enough to him, but he seemed to have forgiven her before the deed was done.

"You should go. I'm sure Haku is waiting for you."

The portal regenerated in the same spot, right beside the fireplace. No Face came to rest beside Chihiro, nudging her so that she would look at him, "Ah?"

Chihiro looked to him and nodded. Turning back to Bo, she bowed to him and said, "Thank you. If you ever need a friend, I'll be there for you."

"Alright, Sen. I won't forget that."

She grinned at him, "Oh! I forgot to tell you. My real name is Chihiro."

"That's a pretty name. I won't forget that either," Bo waved to them as they disappeared into the mystic entryway.

* * *

Chihiro and No Face rushed through the portal. Once again, they were in the kitchen. Zeniba threw her arms around both of them, "I saw the whole thing from my cauldron! I knew you could do it!"

"AH!" No Face cheered happily as he squished Chihiro into the hug.

She pulled away, gazing at Zeniba with a frantic expression, "Is Haku alright?"

"I don't know. I was so busy watching you…"

Chihiro bounded away from them and darted into the guest bedroom. There Haku lay, illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the window. Chihiro wasn't the only one Chandra was watching over.

His eyes remained closed, but the pained look on his face was absent. The dark bruises had dissipated as well, no longer tarnishing his alabaster skin.

She was afraid to approach the bed. What if it had been too late?

Her feet tentatively carried her to the edge of the mattress. Sitting on the bed, Chihiro rested her hand over his heart once more.

She couldn't feel a pulse.

The world came undone. She collapsed on top of him, weeping into his chest. She had lost him, after all that.

A soft, "Ah," was heard from the doorway.

"Not…now…N-No Face…" She choked on her tears.

"Ah! Ah!" No Face gently shook her shoulder.

Her head snapped towards in him her misery, "He's-!"

No Face was across the room, nowhere near the bed. Only then did Chihiro remember. Yubaba wouldn't have died if the curse had killed Haku already.

The hand on her shoulder was Haku's. Her head spun as she turned to him. He smiled at her with watery eyes, "I'm here."


	12. Chapter 12

The river spirit was still weak from the spell, but he had enough strength to sit up and lean against the backboard of the bed. His soulmate sat beside him, her hand entwined with his. She kept asking him if he was ok and offering to get him anything he needed. He insisted that he was fine now that she was with him, safe. The witch reclined in the chair in the corner of the room, observing the couple discreetly as they gazed at one another. Without question, they shared a rare, unconditional love.

Zeniba smiled to herself. She could see that loving sparkle in his eye as he spoke to Chihiro. This mighty dragon would do anything for the little girl that captured his heart.

The witch became rather sentimental as she watched the twosome talk to each other. Every word they said came from a place of profound compassion. Love surrounded them like a powerful aura, a force that could not be destroyed. Zeniba knew that if her own soulmate had survived, they would have shared something like that. It would've been beautiful.

No Face was in the kitchen, compulsively baking even though the rain had stopped. The clang of multiple utensils made Zeniba jump, but she settled back into the chair with a reluctant exhale, "I promised him that I wouldn't try to help."

"Oh?" Haku chuckled at the witch's attempt to relax.

"Last time she 'helped', they had an all-out food fight." Chihiro rolled her eyes lightheartedly.

"That was fun! No Face thought so too! Ask him yourself." Zeniba huffed in defense.

"Well, maybe he actually wants to bake something this time, Granny." Chihiro giggled.

Zeniba thought for a minute and replied with a grin, "Maybe so."

Laughter bubbled about the room until they heard another crash from the kitchen. Zeniba tensed, fingernails burrowing into the fuzzy fabric of the armchair as she tried to laugh it off.

Haku looked at her kindly, "Do you want me to check on him?"

"Heavens no! You barely have enough strength to walk!" Zeniba shouted.

"Alright then. If you insist on letting him cook by himself, I suggest you stop worrying. Let him do his thing. He's more capable than he seems," Zeniba saw him tenderly squeeze Chihiro's hand as he spoke. The witch knew he was referring to more than just the little spirit making a racket. He spent a lot of his time and energy trying to protect Chihiro from the things that could harm her. In the end, he had to trust her with his life, and have faith that she would return to him unharmed. She had fought her own battle, hellbent on victory, and proved that she could come out unscathed. Confidence was budding in her auburn eyes. She was happy, and proud of herself. Haku could see that and so could Zeniba. But, that couldn't have happened if Haku kept her under lock and key. He was slowly learning that sheltering her from the outside world would do more harm than good. Yubaba had done this with Bo as well, confining him to his room so that he wouldn't get sick.

And, Zeniba finally realized that she had been doing the same with No Face. The witch had always coddled him and watched over him as if he was the child she never had. Sending him off with Chihiro was her first step in letting him go. She knew he was becoming more and more independent, but she didn't want to face that reality.

"You're right, Haku," Zeniba took in her realization with a grain of salt. Chihiro and No Face were slowly maturing before her eyes. Her babies were growing up. It was bittersweet in a way. Soon, she felt her heavy heart lighten with pride. If the feisty spirit could stand up to Yubaba, he could do anything he wanted to do.

Her newfound joy extended to Chihiro, "You've been so brave. I'm so proud of you."

The weepy tremble in Zeniba's voice tugged at Chihiro's heartstrings, "Granny…Don't cry…You're gonna make _me_ cry!"

Haku remained silent, rubbing the back of Chihiro's hand with his thumb soothingly. She looked up at her soulmate and saw a single tear trailing down the side of his face.

"Don't you start too!" She cried helplessly, laughing a little at the same time. Her ability to cry at nearly everything never ceased to embarrass her.

"Chihiro, I can't help it. I'm just so happy you're ok." Haku enveloped her in a warm embrace, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

Tears were free-falling from Zeniba's ducts as she witnessed the dragon boy console his love, crying softly to himself all the while.

"We're all saps here, sweetie! No need to be ashamed!" The witch crowed.

"I'm not!" Chihiro squeaked.

Haku chuckled and lightly curved his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up so that she would look him in the eyes, "You better not be. You're adorable when you cry."

He grinned through his tears at her innocent blush; his face was just as messy as hers. She wiped his dampened cheeks with her delicate fingers. Zeniba brushed the droplets from her own face, laughing cheekily as she said, "Shall I give you two some privacy?"

"Granny!" Chihiro's blush darkened.

"What? I can take a hint." She winked at them as she left the room.

Her shadow swiftly disappeared down the hallway, leaving the love birds alone together. Haku's arms were still wrapped around Chihiro, and she was still blushing like mad. The dragon noted the flustered look on her face, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" She giggled nervously.

"If this makes you uncomfortable, we can-"

"Haku, this is fine! I just feel like a high schooler who was caught showing PDA." Chihiro wiggled out of his grip, and buried her face in a pillow.

Haku chuckled, "What is PDA?"

"It stands for Public Display of Affection." Her voice was muffled by the downy cushion.

"Ah, and that's a bad thing?"

"Well, no…but-"

"You're embarrassed."

She turned her face to him ever-so slightly, "A little."

Haku's fingers started to comb through Chihiro's hair affectionately, "Zeniba was just giving us a hard time. She didn't mean to unsettle you."

Chihiro was comforted by his soothing touch. The atmosphere became a nice sort of quiet. It was peaceful, tranquil. There was rarely a moment where she got to breathe and listen to her own thoughts. She closed her eyes, thinking about her time in the spirit world. The memories of all the things she had done and all the friends she had made flooded her with happiness. Best of all, she never had to leave again. Although, she couldn't help but wonder about just how much time she had spent in this world so far. Everything seemed to happen so fast. It made it hard to keep track of time.

Without opening her eyes, she called out to her bonded, "Haku?"

"Yes?"

"What month is it?"

"Why?" His hand stilled.

"Do spirits use months?"

"Yes. Humans adopted their calendar from the spirit world. But, why the sudden interest?" His voice had a certain element to it that made him sound worried. Chihiro peaked at him through her eyelashes. He was looking at her intently, like he was memorizing her face. The girl reached out and took his hand, quickly understanding his though process.

"I'm not leaving, Haku. There's no time of the year I wouldn't want to spend with you. I'm just curious."

Haku let out a sigh, his face softening, "Let's see. You came here in October. So, it should be around December by now."

"December…" The word came out as a slur as she yawned sleepily, but her eyes quickly snapped open with recognition, "December?!"

Haku blinked at her in surprise, "Yes? Time moves a little faster in the spirit world."

"Oh, my gosh!" Chihiro grabbed at the blankets, twirling them around her with delight.

"Did I miss something?" Haku snickered at her sudden giddiness.

She stopped her mini-celebration and gazed up at him, "I'm sorry, it's just an exciting month."

"Why is that?"

"It's when humans celebrate Christmas! It's my favorite holiday!"

"Christmas?" Haku questioned, laying closer to her.

Chihiro spoke in a hushed whisper, "Is that just a human thing?"

"I've never heard of it, so I guess it is."

"Oh…" Chihiro's face fell with disappointment. She scooted closer to Haku, seeking his warmth. He draped an arm around her, the heat of his body warming her heart. When she was sad, he always knew a way to cheer her up, even if he wasn't trying to.

"If you'd like, we can still celebrate it." His eyes twinkled.

"You don't even know what it is."

"But you said it's your favorite. We can't skip it." Haku nuzzled her nose playfully.

"Haku, we don't have to." She couldn't help but beam at him. The fact that Haku wanted to celebrate Christmas for her was enough to make her happy.

"I want to." The determined gleam in his eye told Chihiro she didn't have much of a choice.

"Alright!" She hugged him with all her might, "Do you think No Face and Zeniba would want to celebrate too?"

"How about we ask them in the morning?" Haku brought both of his arms back around Chihiro, contently sighing as he did.

"Ok," The girl snuggled into his chest as he held her close, "This isn't too rushed, right?"

"Chihiro, I swear…" Haku said jokingly.

"What?" Her lips clamped shut in a pout.

Haku touched his forehead to hers, whispering softly, "It really never was. I suppose you could say I was embarrassed like you were a few minutes ago."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"But no one was watching."

"You were. And you're the one that matters."

"Is that the one with the feasting and presents!?"

The next morning, Zeniba called a "family meeting" as soon as Chihiro said _holiday_. They all sat around the dining table. The witch looked as if she could burst with glee. No Face seemed enthusiastic about the feasting, bouncing in his seat like a toddler. Haku was well enough to stand and walk again, so he had made it to the table as well.

"Yes! But, there's a lot more that goes into it." Chihiro explained.

"How marvelous! You know, I've always wanted to celebrate a human holiday. Whatever we need to do, we'll make it happen!" In her excitement, Zeniba thumped the table with both of her hands.

"It sounds like it'll be a lot of work." Haku's voice of reason glided into the conversation.

"Well, how many days do we have Chihiro?" The witch asked.

"I'm not sure. Christmas is usually on the 25th." The girl replied.

"Tomorrow?!" Zeniba and Haku gasped in unison.

"Oh! I didn't know it was that late in the month…"

They all looked at each other doubtfully. None of them thought it was truly doable.

"It was just an idea. We don't have to." Chihiro feigned a smile.

"No, we can make this work. Tell me more about what we need to do." Zeniba babbled with gusto. When she set her mind to something, it wasn't easily changed.

Chihiro paused in thought. There was a lot to say about Christmas. Did they even have enough time to talk about it? She decided to start with the basics, "Well, the traditions of Christmas can be unique. Families celebrate in different ways."

"Oh? It's a family holiday?" Zeniba couldn't hide her toothy grin.

"Yes! That's usually the most important part. Families get together and rekindle their love each other." Chihiro was surprised. She didn't think it would be so easy to explain her favorite holiday. She never had to before. Everyone just knew.

"Ah!" No Face ran over to Chihiro and squished her with a big hug.

The girl giggled, "It's not Christmas yet, No Face!"

"Families aren't very common in the spirit world, Chihiro. Some spirits never even have children." Haku stated.

"Family doesn't have to be related. I consider all of you my family." Chihiro took his hand in hers, smilingly softly.

"Then maybe we should invite some more 'family' to help us!" Zeniba laughed.

"Like who?" Haku

"How about Lin and Kamaji?"

"Yes! They would probably be available, considering the state of the bathhouse."

"Perfect! But, how will be get there to tell them?"

"I could fly us there tonight."

"Let's make sure you're a hundred percent better before you start flying."

"I feel fine!"

A guffaw left Zeniba's mouth, _Haku isn't the only one who wants to protect his loved ones_. She cleared her throat when the pair stopped their banter and looked at her, "Sorry."

"Chihiro, trust me. I can do it."

"Ok. But, maybe you should rest before we go?"

"Ah." No Face approved.

"Yeah, Haku. Take a nap." Zeniba chortled.

The expression on his face was priceless, "We _just_ woke up."

"Sleep is healing. You can never get enough when you aren't feeling well." The witch reasoned.

Haku drew in a deep breath, just about at his wit's end, before hopping out of his chair. As he walked down the hallway, he mocked them, "Go rest, Haku. Take a nap, Haku."

Zeniba murmured under her breath, "I think he actually likes it when we fuss over him."

"He certainly isn't objecting to it." Chihiro snickered back in a low voice.

"Wake me when you want to leave!" His voice bellowed from the bedroom.

"Ok!" Chihiro hollered back to him. A dreamy grin was plastered on her face.

Zeniba smiled at her, gently bringing back to the task at hand, "Where should we have this little party?"

"Can we have it at my house? I haven't had many visitors, and I wouldn't mind hosting."

"That sounds lovely, sweetheart," Zeniba decided, "What else goes into making Christmas?"

"Well, there's the food, presents, and decorations…" Chihiro looked at the counter, thinking of more that they needed to do. There was a tray of silk cookies and baby moss brownies staring back at her, "Did No Face make those last night?"

No Face perked up when his creations were mentioned. His little feet skittered to the tray as he jabbered with enthusiasm, "Ah! A-Ah!"

"He sure did. He was hoping you and Haku would eat them for breakfast."

"Actually, I was thinking we could save them for the party."

"Good idea!"

"In fact, would it be ok if No Face oversaw the food?"

"AHHHHHH!" The little spirit squealed with absolute glee. He sprinted to the pantry as fast as his stubby legs would allow and started to shovel everything out with his hands.

Zeniba seemed hesitant at first, but she remembered what Haku had told her, "Well…um…I suppose. But, I'll have to go to the market tonight to get some more supplies. That food fight really depleted our stash."

"Want us to take you there?"

"I'll be alright. I have my portals, remember?"

"Right."

"What kinds of foods do we need, dear?"

"I'm not sure if spirits have what humans usually eat."

"For the most part, we do. If there's something I can't find, then I'll get the next best thing."

Chihiro began to give Zeniba a list of the things her family used to enjoy during Christmas. Roasted turkey, garlic mashed potatoes, honey baked ham, green bean casseroles, and candied yams always lined the table as her whole family would try to squish into the tiny dining room. Dessert consisted of cookies, pies, and cakes. There was never a shortage of food in her home around the holidays. As Chihiro recalled her favorite memories, Zeniba wrapped the silk cookies and baby moss brownies in plastic wrap and placed them in the fridge. She also took a notepad and pen from one of the drawers.

"We have cookies and brownies so far. What else do you want to make, sweetie?" She called over her shoulder to the frantic spirit.

"Ahhhh…Ahhhh?" He looked nervously at the ground as he asked for permission.

"I figured you'd want to make _everyone's_ special dessert, but don't you think that's a bit much?" Zeniba's brow furrowed, trying to find a nice way to say no.

"Zeniba, he has all of today and tomorrow morning."

"Ok then. He can do that. But when I'm out at the market, I'm finding as many pre-made dishes as I can!"

No Face didn't like the sound of that, but he reluctantly agreed, "Ah."

He immediately went back to work, making the sugar and flour dance with each other as he threw them in the mixing bowl he managed to shimmy out of the pantry. Zeniba furiously wrote down what she remembered Chihiro say about the feast on her notepad and showed it to her, "Look about right?"

"Hm, you forgot the yams."

"Oops, silly me." She etched in the food item, "Alright, dinner is covered. What else did you say? I think I heard decorations as well?"

"You heard right!"

Christmas trees, lights, and snow were all detailed to Zeniba. The witch chuckled, "I can probably piece together some lights, but an evergreen would be hard to find. And it doesn't snow in these parts."

"Well, we don't have to have every little detail. Christmas isn't really about that. It's about love."

"And that's why we're doing this. Our world needs more love."

Chihiro nodded her head in agreement, her grin as big as ever.

The witch continued, "Now, what was that last thing? Presents?"

The word made Chihiro pause. How would they scrape together presents for everyone in such a limited amount of time? That seemed like a bigger obstacle than the celebration itself. Her thoughts bounced around as she searched for an answer. Then, a solution made its way into her mind. _Maybe we'll only have time for one gift._

"Can I borrow your pen and a piece of paper?"

"I don't know. _Can_ you?"

Chihiro groaned, " _May_ I?"

Then pen floated into her hand as Zeniba tore a page from her notebook with her sharpened nails. When Chihiro grabbed the sheet, she tore it into six pieces. Then, she scribbled names of all the guests on them, one for each.

"What's that for?"

"It's called Secret Santa."

The night was falling over the cottage fast. Zeniba had left for the market and No Face was busy making his creations. Chihiro crept into the spare bedroom where Haku catnapped. Blankets were strewn about, some completely off the bed. His arms were enfolded around a pillow. Chihiro looked quizzically at the scene; he was usually so calm when he slept. Then again, Chihiro was usually with him when he did.

A mischievous smile spread across her face. With a running start, she soared into the air, aiming to land right beside the slumbering dragon. Before she could, a pair of arms seized her out of mid-air.

Giggles burst out of Chihiro as Haku started to tickle her, "Trying to sneak up on me, are you?"

"I-I thought…y-you were s-sleep-ing! Ah!" Chihiro could barely catch her breath.

Haku's hands stilled, "Your footsteps aren't exactly quiet."

"Sorry," She huffed.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are."

Chihiro sprang off the massive dragon's neck, examining the wooden barriers that blocked the entrance to the bathhouse. There was a messaged attached to one of them:

 _Bathhouse closed until further notice._

"Looks like I did some damage." Chihiro spun around to face the dragon, a small basket with the little scraps of paper in her hand. She was greeted instead by the smirk of the boy.

"We'll go the back way." He grabbed her by the hand and lead her down to the back stairs to the boiler room door. As they walked inside, they were surprised to see both Kamaji and Lin, talking to each other in low voices.

"Lin! Kamaji!" Chihiro ran to them.

"Hello, granddaughter!" All six of Kamaji's wiry arms embraced the girl.

"Chihiro! So good to see you!" Lin added herself to the hug.

"Hello to you too." Haku simpered, leaning against the entryway.

"Yes, yes, hi. What brings you both here?" Kamaji beamed from underneath his scraggily mustache.

Haku smiled, "Well, first, why are you down here Lin? I thought I'd have to get you."

"Work has been called off for the week." Lin informed indifferently.

"We haven't been told why exactly, but we think Yubaba has gotten herself into some big trouble, if you know what I mean." Kamaji's glasses glinted. One could tell he loved that juicy piece of gossip.

"You could say that."

"What? You know?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time!" Lin said.

"No, we really don't." Haku barked.

"Then make the long story short!" Kamaji prattled.

"She cursed Haku, and to save him, I killed her." Chihiro flinched, waiting for an uproar. She was pleasantly surprised by their reaction.

"Really? No more bitchy witch?" Lin's eyes nearly ogled out of her head.

Kamaji commenced a lively dance around the room, "Whoo Hoo! I never thought I'd see the day! This is cause for celebration, if you ask me!"

"We were going to." Haku stated calmly.

"Oh? Is that so?" Kamaji's dancing ceased.

"What do you mean?" Lin crossed her arms, half-heartedly glaring at the boy.

"Would you like to come to my house for Christmas tomorrow?" Chihiro blurted out with hope filled eyes.

"Christmas?" The spider man was puzzled.

"Tomorrow?" Lin gasped.

"It's a human holiday. We need your help to make it happen." Haku clarified.

Lin's arms uncrossed, liking the idea, "Count me in. I'm overdue for a break."

Kamaji's fists pumped into the air, "Me too. I haven't partied in years!"

"Well, would it be ok if you helped us set it up before we celebrate?" Chihiro asked sheepishly. She knew that guests didn't usually work before the party.

"Sure! Many hands make little work." Kamaji raised his six hands, laughing at his own reference.

Lin snapped her fingers as she suggested, "Why don't you bring along the soot sprites?"

"Ah! I almost forgot about them." The spider man mumbled.

"I almost forgot something, too. Haku, can you do this while I run upstairs." She handed the basket to him and bolted out the door to the bathhouse before he could answer.

Kamaji and Lin watched her then turned to Haku. He blinked a few times at them, confused, "I don't know what's she's doing."

Then he quickly added, "But, she can handle herself."

The old man eyed the basket, "What have you got there?"

"Ok. So, Chihiro explained to me that at Christmas time humans give gifts to each other. She thought that this would be a fun way of doing it. You pick a name out of the basket and that is the person you give a gift to. The name you pick should be kept secret, until the presents are opened tomorrow."

"Why?" Lin asked.

"I don't know. I asked her that too. She said that's just how it works," Haku said as he held the basket out to them.

They shrugged at each other and stuck their hands into the mass of names.

Kamaji hooted as he looked as the name scrawled on the paper, "Oh, Lord!"

Lin raised an eyebrow at her piece of paper, "Surprising."

"Whatever you do, don't say it out loud and don't show each other." Haku instructed.

The door slid back open, "Back!"

"Where did you go?" Haku questioned, struggling to sound less worried than he was.

Chihiro came to a stop in front of Haku and rocked on her feet, a sneaky grin on her face, "Oh, nowhere."

"Chihiro-" The dragon's sentence was cut short.

"You'll see tomorrow," Chihiro tapped his nose, giggling as he scrunched his face, "Did they choose?"

"They did indeed." Haku confirmed.

"Ok, great! You have until tomorrow morning to get the gift." Chihiro specified.

"Geez, that's not a lot of time, is it." Lin mussed as she began to pace about the floor.

"No, but we're going to deal with it. For my granddaughter!" Kamaji hugged Chihiro once more.

She squeezed him back, "Thank you, Kamaji. We'll see you guys in the morning."

The couple dashed back out of the door again, having a lot more to do back at Zeniba's cottage.

Haku opened the cottage door for his love. She thanked him as she walked past, and she barely heard his reply, "You're welcome, beautiful."

Chihiro felt her stomach flip. She had never been called beautiful before.

Zeniba was there to hail them in from the cold, "How did it go?"

"Good! They're on board." Chihiro yipped with excitement.

"Great! I just got back from the market and I want you to check out what I have, Chihiro." Zeniba smugly gestured to the multitudes of brown bags cluttering the counter.

"Oh my god! This could feed a whole army!" Chihiro dropped the basket of names and pranced over to the bags inspect the goods inside.

Zeniba scooped the basket up and seized Haku by the ear, pulling him off to the side.

"Ah! Zeniba!" Haku growled as he was yanked over to the fireplace.

"Hush! Have you chosen a piece of paper yet?" Her quiet whisper was hardly understandable over the roar of the flames.

"No."

"Then here." Her hand burrowed into the basket, drawing out a single name. _Chihiro._

"Zeniba, that's not how you play this game." His eyes narrowed at her.

She responded by folding the paper into his hand, "It's a game of secrets, and this will be ours."

The witch glided past Haku, leaving him gazing at the blaze of the hearth.

The next morning was Christmas morning, and it was much different in the spirit world. Hustle and bustle was everywhere Chihiro turned. Usually, Christmas was prepared long before the actual day arrived. But, the hurried vibe of Zeniba's cottage made her feel even more excited to have this party. Boredom was not a part of the equation this time. There was so much to do, and so very little time.

Zeniba and No Face packed up the food in the paper bags from the market place. Chihiro realized she had yet to see the finished products of No Face's cooking. She was curious as she picked up the bags and moved them through the portal Zeniba conjured. The aroma emanating from the bags was intoxicatingly wonderful. It was the perfect opportunity to peak, but she restrained herself. Keeping dinner a surprise would be more fun anyways.

The portal took her to the beautiful house built just for her. As Zeniba hustled back and forth through the portal, Chihiro realized something. She stopped in the hallway next to her kitchen to address the witch, "If you could do this the whole time, why didn't you just create a portal to bring me to the spirit world?"

"That kind of magic can't spread into the human world. Besides, you and your dragon boyfriend seem to really enjoy flying together. Portals are no fun." Zeniba tittered as she unloaded the food to and from the kitchen.

Haku happened to be standing there when she said this, "Dragon boyfriend?"

Zeniba froze. Chihiro's face had become flushed. The witch decided to direct his attention away from his soulmate, "There you are, Haku! I've been looking for you! Can you fetch us an evergreen?"

"An evergreen _tree_?"

"Yes, dear."

"What for?"

"Just do what granny tells you!"

He sneered a bit at her sudden sass, choosing not to snap at her because of Chihiro's presence. Instead, he nodded slightly and headed towards the front door.

"I'll be back, Chihiro," He called over his shoulder, pointedly disregarding Zeniba.

The door slammed shut. A rustle of wind and a dragon's roar was heard shortly after. Chihiro frowned at Zeniba, and the witch sighed, "I'm sorry dear. I always get a bit uptight during big events like this."

Just then, No Face dashed into the kitchen and nearly smashed the door in as he swung it closed.

"That must've been the last of the food," Zeniba's heels clicked as she rushed in after the spirit. Chihiro stood by herself in the hallway, taking in the moments of peace. Smiling, she remembered, _Every family is a bit dysfunctional. Even spirit ones._

Zeniba came back almost immediately, "I've been kicked out."

"Oh, Granny," Chihiro chuckled, "There's plenty of other things to do."

"Ah! Of course!" She clapped her hands together. Another portal appeared.

"Zeniba, where is that to?"

"You said that Kamaji and Lin were coming to help, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know if they're ready!"

"I assure you we are!" A hoarse voice yelled from the magical doorway. Hundreds of soot sprites emptied into the hallway, followed by Kamaji and Lin, who were holding tightly wrapped presents.

"Where should we put these?" Lin said, shaking her gift lightly.

"Well they usually go under the tree, but that's not here yet. So, how about in the spare room over there?" Chihiro pointed to the door by the right-hand corner. Lin yanked Kamaji's present out of his hands and jogged over to the room.

"Don't read who it's for!" Kamaji shouted to her, "And be careful with it!"

"Yeah, yeah, old man." Came the reply.

The soot sprites bumbled over Zeniba's feet, "I didn't realize you had so many helpers, Kamaji."

Kamaji chortled, "They're good ones too. They'll do anything for you."

Zeniba bit her lip as she thought, "Can they hang lights outside?"

Kamaji only nodded in reply. Zeniba quickly ran into the kitchen and right back out before No Face could protest. The lights she had weaved from twine and sparkling gemstones rested in her hands. The soot sprites heaved them out of her grasp and waited for orders. Everyone looked to Chihiro, who pointed outside. The front door burst open as the mass of soot stampeded into the open-air. They started to scale the walls as the rest of the group gathered to watch them in action. Tiny hands gripped onto the lights as they tied them to the rafters of the roof. The sky was darkening by the minute. It was slow work, but it was coming together nicely. Even Kamaji was impressed, "I didn't know they were so meticulous myself."

Just then, a huge thud shook the ground behind them. An evergreen tree glistening with dew lay before them, and the massive dragon that brought it stood, spitting out bark and pine needles.

Chihiro skipped to him, "It's beautiful, Haku!"

Scales floated into the air, revealing the young man beneath them, "It doesn't compare to you."

No Face erupted out of the front door, practically screaming, "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Please tell be he hasn't burnt the kitchen down." Lin rubbed her temples.

"No! He saying dinner is ready!" Zeniba patted Lin's shoulder, "Though, I'm pretty sure he didn't have to be so loud about it."

"Get a move on sprites!" Kamaji commanded.

"Wait! What about the tree?" Chihiro asked.

"What about it?" Zeniba answered.

"It…It's supposed to go _inside_ ," She gritted her teeth. She must've sounded ridiculous.

The soot sprites didn't seem to care. They all scattered, coming together around the tree. As they lifted, Haku spoke, "I wish you had told me that. I don't think they can fit it through the door."

"That's fixable." Zeniba touched a branch, pushing it downward. The tree instantly condensed into a more manageable size.

The cluster of soot sprites, spirits and the human paraded back into the house, tree and all. Chihiro cautiously lead them into the living room at the very end of the hall. They stood the tree upright and leapt around it, proud of their work. Zeniba came in with some more strings of lights and through them to the sprites, "They can work some more while we eat."

No Face ushered everyone into the kitchen and around the table. Little name cards were placed at each place setting. No Face and Zeniba sat together on one side, Lin and Kamaji on the other, and Haku and Chihiro were at the ends of the table. Chihiro had never seen so much food in her life. Not only was there turkey and ham, but there was salmon, goose, and a beef stew. Potatoes were cooked in almost every fashion, from baked to mashed. Fruit and vegetables colored the table with a spectrum of hues. The young woman noticed that there was a whole separate table set up for desserts, while a dinner roll pyramid a foot high was being passed around. Zeniba explained what each of them were and who they were for. Silk cookies for Haku, Baby moss brownies for Chihiro, Maple cranberry taffy for Kamaji, Crystal strawberry pie for Lin, and Salted pearl ice cream for Zeniba. The guests were stunned to say the least.

"Wow, No Face. You're amazing!" Chihiro squealed with admiration.

He beamed, throwing his hands in the air with joy, "Ah!"

No one talked very much during dinner. The sounds of chewing filled the air in its place. Chihiro and Haku stole glances at each other when they thought no one was watching.

Soon, everyone was stuffed to the brim with food.

Zeniba sighed, satisfied, "That was delicious, No Face. I'm so happy you were put in charge."

"You really pulled through," Haku smiled.

No Face's cheeks blossomed with a rosy color, "Ah…Ah…"

"Food coma here I come." Lin groaned, resting her hands on her sore stomach.

"Not before the presents you don't!" Kamaji elbowed her side.

"You're rather excited for the presents, aren't you?" Zeniba watched him suspiciously.

"I haven't gotten a present in 40 years! Of course, an old coot like me is excited."

Chihiro laughed, "Well, I'm ready to start that if everyone else is."

"Ah!" No Face stood and waddled out of the kitchen, his little swollen tummy bouncing up and down as he moved.

"No Face, what about dessert sweetie?" Zeniba called after him.

"We can always have that after." Chihiro beamed at her as she followed the master chef.

Walking into the living room, the first thing that caught her attention was how bright the tree was. Lights were hung off every branch; no part of the tree was bare. It was so blinding that she almost didn't see that all the presents were already placed underneath.

When Kamaji entered the room, Chihiro asked, "How did they know to put them under the tree?"

"They have a habit of hiding valuable things. Must've thought they were valuable and the tree was a perfect hiding spot." He gurgled.

"Where did they go?" Lin investigated between the limbs of the pine. Chihiro started looking around the room as well. How could hundreds of little soot balls just vanish? Haku tapped her shoulder and pointed to the sliding glass door. It was slightly ajar. When Chihiro peaked through it, she was delighted by what she saw. The sprites were busy playing and splashing about the fountain in the garden. She could hear their little hoots and hollers as they enjoyed themselves.

"They're having their own party," Chihiro smiled as she closed the door.

Lin, Kamaji, and Zeniba squished onto the sofa together, while No Face, Haku, and Chihiro chose to sit on the floor. This configuration allowed them to form a semi-circle around the glittering sapling. Kamaji was the first to break the silence, "Who wants to go first?"

"Go ahead, Kamaji," Chihiro reached under the tree and threw him the present labeled with his name.

Kamaji's smile couldn't have been wider as he tore into the wrapping of the box. As he opened the lid, he let out a shocked yelp. He poured the contents onto his lap, "Roasted newt!"

Peals of laughter surrounded him as he eagerly stuffed them back in the box for later, "Who did that for me? They're my favorite!"

"Ah!" No Face woofed in complaint.

"Aside from your taffy, No Face," Kamaji reassured the little spirit.

"You have to guess," Chihiro informed the older soul.

"Oh? Well um…" Kamaji scratched his head, "There's only one person who would've known."

He leaned over to Lin, "It was you!"

"Alright. Alright. Yeah. I wanted to pay you back for the one you gave me a few years back."

"Thank you," Kamaji opened his many arms to her and they hugged it out for a good amount of time.

No Face volunteered next. His present was a little bigger than Kamaji's and his tiny hands had a little trouble lifting it. Haku helped him unwrap the intricate packaging of the box. No Face lit up instantly as he peered into the container. A wooden stool was grabbed and held in the air like a first-place trophy. No Face then plopped it on the floor and stood on top of it, clapping his hands happily. He was now the perfect height to reach the bowl on the highest shelf, and he knew exactly who to thank. His arms wrapped around Zeniba as he pratically sobbed with gratitude, "Ahhhhhhh…"

"Of course, No Face. You're welcome," Zeniba cradled him in her arms.

Lin was becoming anxious about what gift she would get. She looked to Chihiro with pleading eyes, practically begging to have her turn. Chihiro dove under the tree again, pulling out a little piece of rolled up paper. Lin snatched it up and unfurled it. There were words, which she read out loud:

 _The brightest smile you could ever see_

 _The biggest heart you will ever meet_

 _She may have a tough exterior_

 _But her inside is much superior_

 _Her friendship is something you earn_

 _And when I did, here's what I learned_

 _When you stop judging a book by its cover_

 _You'll find a friend like unlike any other_

"Oh my god…Chihiro…This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me…" The little hiccup in her voice made her sound like she on the verge of crying.

"How did you know it was me?" Chihiro laughed.

"You goof! No one else can write such beautiful things!" Lin jumped off and embraced the young poet.

After Lin decided to get off, Chihiro blindly reached under the tree again. The first present she touched was the one she grabbed. It was a bag with a little blue bow in it. Haku's name was scrawled on it. He took it timidly, "I didn't need a present."

"You're getting one anyways." Chihiro stuck her tongue out at him lightheartedly.

He rolled his eyes, the corners of his mouth tipping upwards. The top of the bag was held together by a piece of tape, which he easily tore. Inside lay a long wooden mixing spoon. He hauled it out of its wrapper and examined it, "This is from your kitchen, Zeniba."

"You're getting warmer," She replied in a sing-song manner.

He turned to No Face, both of his eyebrows raising. No Face couldn't contain himself any longer as he leapt onto Haku, "Ah! Ah!"

Haku laughed as he was bombarded by the heavy spirit, "Thank you."

"He knew you liked to cook sometimes too. That's his most prized possession in the kitchen. I'm stunned that he gave it to you," Zeniba rambled.

"If he likes it that much, maybe we can share," Haku offered.

No Face shook his head rapidly, "AH!"

"You really want me to have it?"

"Ah!"

"Alright, No Face. Thank you." The time, Haku was the one that did the hugging.

Zeniba's present was the next one Chihiro selected. It was a small box, almost like one you would get from a jewelry store. Her nails clacked around it as she tried to find a way to open it. Finally, the top popped off. Zeniba's eyes widened, "Train tickets."

Silence captivated the room as her eyes scanned it, "What is the meaning of this…Kamaji?"

"Well, I want you to come back to the town…You seem so lonely, hidden away in that cottage. And, now that Yubaba is no longer in charge of the bathhouse, we need someone who can take her place." Kamaji's worn voice strained as he tried to find the right words.

Zeniba was flabbergasted. She lost the words she had prepared to say, "I…I'll think about it…"

Haku whispered, "Chihiro…"

She nodded, quickly picking up the last present from under the tree. It was a small silver box, with her name adroitly carved into it. She glanced at Haku from the corner of her eye, _He's the only one who hasn't given yet._

Chihiro opened the container carefully. A pure white pearl glinted at her as she caressed it with the tips of her fingers. It looked so delicate, like it would crack with the slightest pressure. She slowly held it up so that everyone could see, and realized there was a sliver chain attached to it. The collective gasp of the guests worried her, "What? Did it break?!"

"No, it won't break," Haku got up from where he was and sat crossed-legged behind Chihiro. He held out his hand by her side, "May I see it?"

She placed the pearl and chain in his open hand. Gently, he opened a clasp on the chain, bringing it around Chihiro's neck. He reattached it in the back, and the pearl hung in the middle of Chihiro's chest. _A necklace._

"That's Haku's pearl," Zeniba sucked in a breath, still in shock from her own present.

" _Haku's_ pearl?" Chihiro repeated.

Haku softly took Chihiro by both of her hands as he kneeled in front of her, "Every dragon has a pearl. It's a symbol of their strength, of their power. Over time, I've come to understand that _you_ are my strength. _You_ have been the one that gives me power. You, and your love, are my pearl. So, I want you to have it."

"Haku…"

A knock was heard at the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Lin grumbled, not appreciating the interruption.

"Oh! I'm glad he could make it!" Chihiro jumped up and started to bound to the door.

"Who?" Haku asked.

Chihiro stopped and turned over her shoulder, "Bo."

Everyone yelled, "Bo?!"

"Shush! He'll hear you!" Chihiro whisper yelled back.

"You just killed his mother, and you invite him over?" Lin shrieked softly.

"Just…hold on," Chihiro hurried to the door and turned the handle. There he was in all his big, chubby glory.

"Hi, Chihiro! I'm sorry I'm late," Bo shimmied through the threshold, having some trouble pushing himself through. His stomped his way into the living room with everyone and smiled. He seemed rather put together for someone who just lost a family member.

Kamaji looked up at him and then back outside the door, "Bo…why is there a cat standing outside?"

The group turned to look at the entrance, and, sure enough, a pig-nosed, scruffy looking cat pawed at the door. It was open, but the cat couldn't seem to find a way in. An invisible barrier rejected its attempts to get past. The cat scowled.

"Why can't it get past my protective barrier?" Haku snarled.

"Wait a second…That's no cat…," Zeniba scurried to the door and knelt by the mangy fur ball.

Suddenly, she started cackling so hard it made the house quake, "That's my sister!"

The cat hissed.

Bo quickly explained, "I transformed her ashes into the form of a cat. This brought her back to life, but didn't bring back her powers. She couldn't harm a fly now. Although, she might want to in her heart…"

"That's why she's having trouble…" Haku mussed.

"If you let your petty anger go, you can come in and have some dessert!" Zeniba said, continuing to cackle.

The cat took a deep breath and shivered, slowly passing through the barrier.

"A change of heart, eh?" Kamaji hooted.

"Not for all time, but maybe for the night…" Bo sighed.

No Face brought the desserts out to the living room, seeing that the Christmas tree was a better centerpiece than the dirty plates on the table. Kamaji started to stretch his taffy out to impossible lengths. Zeniba, scooped her ice cream with satisfaction, only sharing it with No Face. Bo got to share some of the Chihiro and Haku's dessert, while Yubaba the cat sulked in the corner.

Zeniba sighed as she witnessed the cat's misery, "Yubaba, come sit by your sister."

Yubaba morosely followed her older sister's orders, curling up beside her with an irritated huff.

"Christmas is about family, Yubaba. Family and love. And…I…still love you…" Zeniba confessed as she stroked the cat.

Yubaba allowed a small purr, but hissed with all her might when she realized what she had done.

Zeniba chuckled, "It's a start."

After the energy of the night faded, the guests started to trickle out of the house, until only Chihiro and Haku were left. They sat on the couch together in the living room, gazing at the magnificent tree.

"You really did find a beautiful tree," Chihiro said happily.

"I also found a beautiful girl," Haku rested his hand on top of hers.

Chihiro felt her skin tingle as he touched her, "You've been saying that a lot lately."

"I haven't been saying it enough…"

Their eyes met, and a jolt of electricity seemed to flow through them both. It was the first time all night they had some time to themselves, so they gazed at each other longer than they normally would. Both were enchanted by each other; the magic of the night was still buzzing around them. Haku snapped himself out of his trance and looked at the living room entryway, "I've been meaning to ask you about that."

Chihiro looked up at the doorway and saw a bundle of green leaves taped to the top of it. _Oh no._

"I don't remember telling Zeniba about mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?"

"Yeah…um…" Chihiro nervously wrung her hand together. Walking under the small plant, she turned back to Haku, "It's a Christmas tradition, but I've never done it before."

"Ok…what do you do?" Haku tilted his head with curiosity.

"Well, two people have to stand underneath it." She stated carefully.

Haku lifted himself from the sofa cushions and grounded himself underneath the leaves with Chihiro, "Then what?"

"Then…" Chihiro trailed off, summoning all her courage.

"Yes?"

"They do this."

Chihiro elevated herself onto her tip-toes, tenderly resting her hands on his shoulders, as she brought her lips to his. His eyes became enlarged with shock, but they quickly closed as desire washed over him. Chihiro's knees threatened to buckle beneath her, so she clung to him for support. His steadfast arms encircled her when he felt her fingers clutch the fabric of his shirt. The young woman marveled at how soft his lips were, her goosebumps rising as fireworks were set off in her brain. Their bodies connected as they melted into the kiss. Eternity seemed to pass them by slowly. Heartbeats pulsed in harmony once more, and they would never be out of sync again.

Haku reluctantly broke the kiss, brushing his lips against her ear as he whispered, "I love you, Chihiro."

"I love you too, Haku."


	13. Epilogue

"Are you sure you'll be alright? All by yourself?"

The little spirit nodded vigorously, "Ah!"

Zeniba felt the suitcase in her hand grow unbearably heavy. Part of her was bubbling with anticipation, yet another part of her wanted to drop the luggage and plant her feet on the wooden floorboards. She never thought she would have to leave her little spirit behind. But, it was better this way. No Face could start learning how to live on his own, and she could start something that should've been done a long time ago.

Her vocal cords compressed with sudden sentiment, "I'm still going to visit when I can!"

"Ah!" No Face waddled to his adoptive guardian and stretched his arms as far around her as they would go.

"Have some good food waiting for me," Zeniba enfolded No Face with a warm, motherly hug.

"Ah," No Face sealed his promise with a kiss on Zeniba's cheek.

With one last look at her home, she vanished out into the cold night air. She shut the door behind her gradually, still unable to fully let go. This place will always be a part of her, and maybe one day she would return. Until then, she would keep the memories close to her heart.

The train tickets in her dress pocket fluttered with a sudden breeze. She knew the voice as it spoke from behind her, "I never imagined that you'd actually take Kamaji's offer."

The witch turned to face her guest, "And I never imagined that you would get here on time. I should've sent that message earlier. You barely made it."

The young man rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"No need for that, Haku. I know how it is to be young and in love." Zeniba laughed knowingly.

His cheeks were stained with a rosy hue, "Did you send for me only to poke fun?"

"Heavens, dear! I was not poking fun. I was merely saying I know how long goodbyes can be with your soulmate."

"How did you know I was with her?"

"You simply glow when you're around her. I can see that sparkle in your eye."

"It's really that noticeable?"

Zeniba continued without answering his question, "And listen to that heartbeat! You've kissed her haven't you! I knew that mistletoe would do the trick!"

"Zeniba! So, it _was_ you!" Haku's eyes widened a fraction.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! I feel like I've been a part of the greatest love story ever told. I was only trying to help move it along."

"Well, thank you for 'helping'. Now, can we please change the subject?"

"Oh? Was _she_ the one who did the kissing?"

Haku's blush burned his face like wild fire as he huffed, "Zeniba, why did you summon me here?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Chihiro. And the future."

"Go on."

"Chihiro is a very special girl. Her smile melts the heart of anyone who see it. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. Her poems are the new must have of the spirit world. This place needed her. And, you did as well. That's part of the reason I wanted to bring her back."

Haku's expression hardened, "Part of the reason?"

"Well…she's the cure to the hatred, Haku. She's had a real effect on other spirits. They're changing their ways. They share her poems with each other. Who ever heard of a spirit _sharing_!?"

"That is really something, but you haven't said your reason."

"She is the one that will break the barriers between human and spirit."

"What?"

"With her love in this world, humans and spirits may be able to live together once more!"

The dragon blinked at her, "Together…"

"It may take some time, but it's possible."

"How?"

"I'm working on that part," Zeniba gasped as she heard a distant train whistle howl, "Oh! I almost forgot about the train!"

"I can take you to the bathhouse, you know," Haku offered.

"No, dear. That's too easy. I've never been on a train before. I hear it's an experience I wouldn't want to miss."

Haku smiled, "Alright, but you need to tell me more as soon as possible."

"Be patient, feisty one. I will," Zeniba's grin flashed as she spun around.

They parted ways. The dragon watched from the sky as the witch cantered down the dirt path towards the train station.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe this story has come to an end. I want to offer a special thank you to everyone who believed in me and my story. Getting to know all of these wonderful and talented authors has been an unforgettable experience. I am so grateful for all of the encouragement and critiques. Thank you once more for going on this journey with me. Happy New Year!


	14. Sequel Announcement

Hello again!

I wanted to come back and say thank you again to all who have supported this story. It has been such an amazing process getting to know the authors and readers on this site. I can never thank you all enough. Also, I wanted to let you know that there is a sequel underway called Immortal Family. I realize that a lot of you follow _this_ story and may not get a notification for the sequel. There are a few chapters out now if you'd like to check them out. I would truly love to hear your opinions about the continuance of this journey, and would very much appreciate your support. If you like it, tell me. If you don't like it, tell me. Constructive criticism is very helpful to me. Thank you all again, and I hope you enjoy the sequel.

Sincerely,

Ursa


End file.
